You're All I Need
by QueenDiannaAgron
Summary: A Faberry romance story, set when they are both single but I haven't specified when as I'm not even sure myself but most of the events are from series 3. Points of view will change every few chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've always loved Faberry fics where there's an actual storyline, rather than just chapters of sex. So, although there will be plenty of sexy scenes, don't expect it in every chapter.**

 **A/N2: Also, I'll try to upload every week, but I have uni work to do sometimes so don't hate me if I'm late.**

 **A/N3: Anyway, hope you enjoy, don't hesitate to comment :)  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Quinn's POV**

I don't know what's happening to me. I think I'm attracted to Rachel Berry.

I know, gross right?

That's the only explanation I can think of. I'm sat here in the back of Glee Club and I can't take my eyes off her performance.

"This is a drag, remind me why we come here?" Santana whispers into my ear, making me jump slightly.

"What? Oh yeah so boring." I lie, attempting to hide my sweaty palms by crossing my arms across my chest. "And we come because Coach makes us."

"Ugh, right. Hey, are you okay?" she replies, gesturing to my arms.

"Oh, yeah, stomach ache." I babble. "We should probably shut up coz Berry's giving us some serious side-eye right now."

I glance to my right at Santana, who nods so I turn my attention back to the short brunette at the front who was watching me with a look that could kill. Unsurprisingly my arousal dropped at the sight of her glaring at me but soon returned as she launched into a dance break that involved a lot of hip movements. I couldn't take my eyes off that short plaid skirt. Thankfully Santana had turned her attention to Brittany and so didn't notice my elevated breath and slightly reddened cheeks.

* * *

"Hey Rachel." I say flirtatiously, leaning onto the locker next to hers after Mr Schue had given us our latest assignments.

"Er, hey Quinn. Since when do you call me by my first name?" she inquires, glancing at me suspiciously.

"Since I decided to." I answer vaguely. "Wanna grab lunch in town tomorrow?"

"Isn't that against school rules?"

I smile craftly. "So?"

"Wait why are you even inviting me?" She answers, the thought suddenly dawning on her. "You hate me, and so do Santana and Brittany."

"Who said anything about Santana and Brittany?" I wink, gradually getting closer to her. "Don't you want some… private time?"

By the time I got to the end of my sentence, I was close enough to whisper the last two words in her ear. I pull my head back to look into her brown eyes but staying so our noses are barely inches apart.

I hear her gulp and so I smirk, raising one eyebrow slightly.

"Great, meet me by my car at 12." I say before she has a chance to respond. I lean back towards her, as if to kiss her but pull away at the last second just to see her reaction. As I step back, I notice her pupils are dilated and smile subtly before winking again and turning around to walk away, swaying my hips.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I'm aware that the last chapter was quite short which is why I'm uploading this one so soon and they will be longer from now on, it just made sense to me to finish the last chapter where I did.** **I wanted to upload it yesterday but waited until I'd made a decent start on Chapter 3 in case I needed to change anything, I'm going to try to always be at least 1 chapter ahead.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Quinn's POV**

I skip last period before lunch, too nervous to concentrate on History but immediately regret it as Rachel's in that class and she may think I was just messing with her yesterday so I start pacing nervously around the girl's bathroom.

* * *

At 11.50 I head out to the car park, anxiously wiping my hands on my Cheerios skirt as I walk, hoping not to get caught by Principal Figgins, or worse, Coach Sylvester.

I make it to my car without being spotted and lean against the bonnet, trying to lower my heart rate.

Roughly ten minutes later I hear the faint sound of the bell ringing inside and continue wondering if she'll show up. Then I see the doors open and watch Rachel walk towards me, nervously glancing over her shoulder every few steps.

"You came." I smile as soon as she comes to a stop in front of me. I want to hug her but resist.

"Yeah well I was… curious." She mumbles, avoiding eye contact.

"Hey." I lift her chin gently with my finger until her eyes meet mine. "Relax, this isn't a trap, I genuinely want to be here."

She exhales. "Good, okay I'll stop overthinking things now."

"Promise?"

"Promise." She smiles.

"Great, then what are we waiting for?" I ask, before leaning past her to open the passenger side door and gesturing for her to get in.

I get into the driver's seat and start the engine. "I hope you can eat fast, we've only got an hour." I laugh.

"Oh yes." Rachel responds, taking me seriously. "Having been on many dates with Finn, I've learnt that if I don't finish my meal before him, he'll start helping me, and I hate sharing food."

I laugh again. "You don't have to tell me! I dated him too remember."

"Of course, I remember being very jealous."

"Of me or him?" I tease.

"Oh, erm, I…" she stammers.

"Relax." I say, briefly placing a hand on her thigh before putting it back onto the steering wheel as I felt her tense under my touch. "I'm just messing with you, though I'm taking it as a compliment that you couldn't answer."

She groans quietly before sinking lower into her seat, so I drop the subject and turn the radio on for the remainder of the journey.

We arrive at BreadStix and I request a table for two by the window.

"I've never been to BreadStix for lunch before, I always come for dinner, even on weekends." Rachel says.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." I laugh, sitting down opposite her.

"You mean like us… hanging out?"

"If that's what you'd like to call it." I smile.

"What… what would you call it?" She prompts nervously, making eye contact for the first time since the car ride.

 _I'd like to call it a date._ I think.

"Um, maybe we should stick to 'hanging out', for now."

* * *

"That was delicious thanks." I smile at the waitress after we finish our meals. "Can we have the bill please, I need to get this one back to school before she panics anymore." I joke, nodding towards Rachel who was checking her watch for the 8th time since sitting down.

"Sorry." Rachel murmurs, before reaching into her bag for her purse.

"No, no." I stop her. "I invited you, I pay."

"But…"

"No buts." I smile and hand the waitress my debit card when she returns with the bill.

"Thank you." Rachel says shyly.

* * *

I pull back into the school car park at 12.55.

"There," I laugh. "5 whole minutes to spare."

Rachel glares at me before her eyes meet mine and her face softens almost immediately.

"Quinn…" she begins.

"Yes?" I prompt, reassuringly placing a hand on her forearm.

"Was this a date?" she whispers, her gaze never leaving mine.

I pause, it's now or never.

Without warning I lean forward and capture her lips between mine, I feel her hesitate before she relaxes and kisses me back. I smile against her lips before pulling away slowly.

"Does that answer your question?" I say softly, leaning my forehead against hers.

"Hmm, yeah." She smiles, licking her lips.

I get out of the car and go around to her side to open her door.

As she gets out, we hear the bell ring and look at each other with panic in our eyes.

"Crap." I say, slamming the door and grabbing her hand before running towards the main doors, pulling Rachel behind me.

As we reach the classroom, I'm in such a daze that I don't even remember when Rachel let go of my hand.

* * *

All throughout the next few periods all I can do is stare at the back of Rachel's head until finally, it's time for Glee club.

Rachel and I sit in our usual seats, her front and centre while I sit in the back corner with Santana and Brittany.

"Q! Where were you at lunch?!" Santana exclaims loudly as soon as she slumps into the chair next to me.

I risk a glance at Rachel who pauses while getting sheet music out of her bag and I know she's listening.

"Oh, I went to BreadStix." I say vaguely.

"Ooh! Hot date?" Brittany says innocently, no idea how close she is to the truth.

"You know Britt, I also noticed that Berry didn't make an appearance in the cafeteria. Do you think they're getting it on?" Santana teases.

"Getting what on where?" Brittany asks.

Santana rolls her eyes before turning back to me. "Spill it Q, who were you with?"

"Well I can't speak for Berry, but I was actually on a date, Britt was right."

Santana's mouth falls open.

"And before you say anything, no I'm not going to say who with." I finish, stopping all further questions from being asked.

* * *

"Quinn?" Mr Schue's voice saying my name pulls me out of my daydream.

"Yes?"

"Have you got a solo prepared?"

"Um, I must've forgotten, I'm sorry I'll prepare something tonight."

"Fine but no excuses. Kurt, you're up."

I sigh and rub my forehead, I'm in no mood to find a song tonight.

Unless... I glance at Rachel, I may have just thought of a way to make this evening much more enjoyable.

* * *

I make sure to pack my stuff into my bag slowly so Rachel and I would be the last ones in the choir room, as I knew she stayed behind to practise her scales every Tuesday.

"Quinn if you're going to be disruptive, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Rachel said with a sigh as soon as everyone else had filed out.

"Alright I'll go, but first..." I walk over to her and give her a quick peck on the lips, causing her to glance at the door but I saw that she was smiling. "Also, will you come over this evening to help me pick a song for tomorrow?" I ask with a pout.

"Of course! I'm great at helping people pick the perfect song! I'll be over at 6 sharp."

"Great see you then. I may even think of a special way to thank you." I add with a wink before grabbing my bag and leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm fully aware that the song in this chapter was never in Glee but I think it's a great song.**

 **A/N2: I saw a review about them going on a double date with S &B and I will remember that for a future chapter but as you will see in Chapter 4, this won't be possible for a while, but thanks for the review :) **

**A/N3: I seem to be posting pretty regularly at the moment but that may slow down when I run out of ideas!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Rachel's POV**

I'm standing in front of Quinn Fabray's house at 6.02pm wondering why I'm too nervous to ring the doorbell.

"This is ridiculous." I mutter to myself. "You are Rachel Barbara Berry, future star of stage and screen, you shouldn't be scared of a flirty cheerleader."

I take a deep breath, close my eyes and ring the doorbell. A few moments later I hear the door open and slowly open my eyes.

The sight before me makes me forget all my worries. Quinn has shed her Cheerios uniform and stands there in a loose-fitting, low cut blue t-shirt and a short white wavy skirt. Her blonde hair has been released from its usual high pony and now sits delicately on her shoulders. A smile spreads across her lips.

"You're late." She teases.

"Actually, I've been standing here for about 15 minutes but anyway, may I come in?"

"Oh, yes of course." Quinn utters, stepping aside as she remembers her manners. "May I take your coat?"

"Yes, thank you. Are your parents in there?" I ask, gesturing towards to what I assume is the living room.

"Oh, no, my mum is working late tonight." She smiles coyly. "The house is all ours."

I take another deep breath, dreading to ask what I'm about to.

"Quinn, I need you to answer something, honestly."

She nods, persuading me to continue.

"This… thing between us. Is it real? Or just a prank? I don't like my time being wasted."

She pauses before stepping closer so that our hips are pressing together, I feel my stomach flip but ignore it for now.

"It's real. I promise."

I smile before placing a hand gently on her cheek to bring her lips down to mine.

After a while she pulls away grinning, her eyebrow arched slightly. My stomach flips again, I've always loved that eyebrow.

* * *

A couple of hours later I'm perched on the edge of Quinn's bed while she stands in front of me singing our chosen song. A permanent smile is fixed on my face.

"Quinn your voice is so beautiful. Why don't you do more solos? There are so many songs that suit your tone." I say as soon as she finishes the last note.

She returns my smile. "And here I was thinking that you were the only beautiful thing in this room tonight."

I blush at the cheesiness, too embarrassed to return the compliment and point out that she's 10 times more beautiful than I will ever be.

She laughs at my speechlessness.

"You did know you were beautiful right?" she asks quietly, slowly coming closer until she's straddling my lap.

I gulp and shake my head no, too breathless to speak.

She laughs again before lowering her head towards mine until our faces are barely millimetres apart.

"Well, you are." She whispers, her breath tickling my lips.

I quickly close the gap between us, pushing my lips onto hers, desperately needing contact, one of my hands resting on her hip while the other goes around to the back of her head, tangling in her hair.

She gently pushes me backwards until I'm lying down with her on top of me, our lips never leaving each other. She runs her hands all over my body while her tongue traces the line of my bottom lip, asking permission. I smile and part my lips, granting her access and as we kiss, I feel all my stress from the past few months just melt away.

* * *

The next thing I know, my phone is ringing.

I sit up and search for my phone, Quinn obediently rolls off me, pouting slightly. I find my phone on the floor and see my dad's number displayed on the screen. It's at that moment that I notice what the time is.

"Oh crap!" I say before answering the phone. "Hi Daddy, yes I'm just leaving we lost track of time… working on the song. See you soon, bye." I babble, already heading out of Quinn's room towards the front door.

By the time I reach the hallway downstairs Quinn has caught up to me. She grabs my hand and spins me round, immediately kissing me deeply.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" She inquires as she pulls away.

"Yes." I promise. "But Quinn, maybe we should keep this private for a little while, just while we figure out exactly what this is."

She looks at me and I see the hurt in her hazel eyes.

"It's not that I don't trust you're serious, I know you are. It's that I don't trust myself not to overthink…"

She cuts me off with a kiss.

"Okay." She smiles. "Consider this our little secret."

She slowly runs her finger along my bottom lip, imitating what her tongue did a short while ago and I kiss her again before rushing out the door.

* * *

"Okay Quinn, are you ready to perform your love song?" Mr Schue asks as he walks into Glee club.

I see Quinn stand up in my peripheral vision and watch her make her way to the front, briefly making eye contact with me and smiling subtly.

"Yes, I'm going to be performing 'True Love' by Jordan Fisher." She states as soon as she's standing in front of all of us.

"Who are you singing about Q?!" Santana heckles from the back.

Quinn ignores her and nods at Brad, prompting him to start playing the piano.

" _If I could do it all over, maybe I'd do it different…_

… _I'd never let it go this time."_

As soon as she finishes singing, the entire room applauds, but I make sure to clap the loudest and she smiles appreciatively.

* * *

As usual I'm the last one to leave the choir room, I'm a little disappointed Quinn didn't stay behind again but I think she was having a conversation with Santana and Brittany and I told her not to act any different, so I guess I only have myself to blame.

I pick up my bag and head for the door.

"Hey beautiful."

The voice makes me jump and I drop my bag, I look to my left and see Quinn leaning against the wall laughing.

"Here." She bends down and picks up my bag before placing it onto her own shoulder. "This way you can't drop it again right?"

"Oh, you don't have to do that Quinn." I say, reaching to take it back.

"Nu-uh, finders' keepers." She teases, dodging my hand.

"Come on, give it back."

"Come get it." She says with a wink before turning and running into a storage room down the hall.

I roll my eyes and follow her.

I wander into the room but can't see Quinn, or anything because it's pitch black. I hear the door shut behind me.

"Quinn?" I whisper.

I feel hands on my waist.

"I really hope that's you Quinn or I'm going to scream." I joke.

"It's me." She speaks softly into my ear, before nibbling gently on the earlobe.

She spins us round so my back is pressed up against the door and she's now facing me.

"Hey." I laugh.

"Shh." She whispers, placing her finger on my lips.

Her own lips shortly replace the finger and she kisses me deeply, pushing up against me.

She lifts me up and I instinctively wrap my legs around her waist, one of her hands at the small of my back, the other under one of my thighs.

She breaks off the kiss, only to trail small kisses down my chin and neck, sucking softly on my pulse point, but not hard enough to leave a mark.

"Oh Quinn, I've been imagining your lips on me all day." I say, running my hands through her hair, loosening her ponytail.

She looks up at me with lust in her eyes and a smirk on her lips, one eyebrow raised as usual.

I lean my head back against the door as she resumes kissing my neck, the hand on my thigh moving up towards my skirt.

*knock knock knock*

We both freeze as someone knocks on the door.

"Hello?" Mr Schuester's voice comes from outside the room. "Who's in there?"

Quinn puts me down gently.

"Don't move." She mouths silently at me.

I nod and she fixes her ponytail then opens the door wide enough for her to get out but not wide enough for Mr Schue to see inside.

"Sorry Sir, I felt dizzy and just needed to sit down." I hear Quinn say once she's through the door.

"Okay Quinn, I'll let you off just this once, but you should know that room is off limits to students."

"Thank you Sir. It won't happen again, I'll find a classroom if I'm desperate."

"Good, are you okay? Do you want me to contact the nurse?"

"Oh, no I'm fine now thanks."

"I'm glad to hear it. Now go home, I'll see you in Glee tomorrow."

I hear footsteps but stay hidden in the storage room until I hear a quiet knock on the door.

"Rach?" Quinn calls from outside. "He's gone you can come out now."

I find my bag and exit the room, thanking Quinn politely for dealing with Mr Schue before both of us head home.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm going back to Quinn's POV as at the moment I'm finding it easier to write as her but will still have some chapters from Rachel's POV when I feel it's necessary to show what she's feeling.**

 **A/N2: This is a fairly shorter chapter as again I felt the last scene was the best place to stop, rather than moving on to Saturday, which will be in Chapter 5 instead.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – Quinn's POV**

The next couple of days I make sure to tease Rachel as much as possible. From running my fingers over her hand whenever we passed each other in the corridors between lessons, to stealing kisses after Glee or whenever we were alone.

The only problem being I worked myself up as well as Rachel. So, Friday lunchtime I took out my phone and opened my chat with her.

 _Q – Psst ;)_

 _R – Hey! What's up?_

 _Q – What are you doing tomorrow?_

 _R – Studying, probably. Why?_

 _Q – Want a study buddy?_

 _R – Sure ;)_ _my dads are out, come over at 11._

 _Q – Sounds great ;)_

"Who are you texting?" Santana asks, trying to read over my shoulder.

"No one, my mum." I lie, shoving my phone back into my pocket.

"Nice try, you're smirking, no one smirks while texting their mum. Ooh I know, you were texting that mystery fella of yours! Lemme see the chat?" She begs, holding out her hand.

"No! Well okay it wasn't my mum, but it's not a mystery 'fella'." I say before instantly regretting it.

Santana gasps. "Wait, don't tell me Quinn Fabray likes girls now! Why didn't you come to me? Auntie Snix has been waiting for this moment since we met."

She rests a hand on my thigh and I instinctively slap her and jump up, knocking my lunch tray over.

"No. I'm… I have to go." I babble, immediately rushing for the door, aware of all the pairs of eyes on me.

* * *

"Quinn?"

I hear Rachel enter the bathroom and open the door of the stall I've been hiding in.

As soon as she sees me she wraps her arms tightly around me and I bury my face in her neck, breathing in her scent.

"You're shaking." She says pulling back and holding me at arm's length, I can see the concern in her eyes. "What happened?"

She tucks a stray strand of hair behind my ear as I take a deep, calming breath.

"Santana found out that the person I've been 'seeing' is a girl, but she doesn't know it's you, and she tried to hit on me."

"Oh Quinn." She replies sympathetically, pulling me back into her arms and just holding me, gently running her fingers along my back in a soothing manner.

I take another deep breath and move so I'm facing her, but her arms are still around my waist.

"What did I do to deserve you?" I ask with a small smile. "Come on, I don't want to make you late for class."

I try to step away, but she just tightens her grip, I look at her inquisitively.

"We're alone." She points out.

"So we are."

She places a hand behind my head and pulls me closer. As soon as our lips are almost touching I move to kiss her, but she pulls back.

I pause, confused.

"But you're right, we should get to class." She winks, playfully taps my butt, then turns sharply and exits the bathroom.

I groan and follow her. When did Rachel Berry become such a tease?

* * *

After Glee I plan to stay behind to finally taste those lips I've been craving since the end of lunch.

Unfortunately, Finn stays back too. He glances in my direction and I pretend to be texting someone, looking down at my phone but keeping my attention on his movements.

"Hey! Rach!" He calls as she heads towards the door.

"Yes Finn?"

"I was um, wondering if um, you wanted to um…" He stammers.

 _Oh my God just spit it out._ I think.

"… Go out um, with me. Tomorrow." He finally finishes.

"Oh." Rachel says, taken by surprise. "Sorry Finn, I'm busy tomorrow."

"Then Sunday?"

I hear her sigh. "I'm sorry, I should've been more direct, I can't go out with you. At all."

"Why?" He asks, his voice cracking slightly.

"I'm… sort of seeing someone." Rachel explains, causing me to smile.

"Who? Puck? Sam? Karofsky?" His voice starts getting louder as he reels off a list of all the single guys he knows. I look up and see Rachel cowering beneath him, my stomach clenches at the sight.

"Hey!" I exclaim, making him jump and turn to face me. I march towards them.

"What?! Leave us alone Quinn."

"No, I think that actually you should be the one to leave, she's clearly not interested." I say, gesturing towards Rachel who's watching the scene with wide eyes.

"Why do you care anyway? Shouldn't you be off snogging this new girlfriend of yours?" He teases.

I clench my fists, furious at how quickly the news from lunch has travelled.

"I'm not going to ask you again. Leave. NOW!"

Finn storms off without another word. I turn to face Rachel but find the room empty.

"Rachel?" I call.

I eventually find her leaning her forehead against her locker.

"There you are." I say, walking up to her.

She turns to me with tears in her eyes.

"I can't do this Quinn. If we tell people about us I won't be able to handle all the comments and looks. You saw what this did to Santana and Kurt."

I watch her, speechless.

"I'm sorry." She continues. "I think we should just be friends or go back to being enemies."

She stands looking at me, waiting for me to say something but the words don't come so she turns slowly and walks away.

"Rachel." I finally say, but she's too far away to hear me.

I sigh and lean against the lockers, in one afternoon I've managed to lose my best friends and the girl I like.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Quinn's POV**

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" Rachel asks as she opens the door.

I hold up my books. "To study, remember?"

"But… I…" She struggles to find the right words.

"Listen." I start, placing my hand on her arm. "I know you're scared, so am I, but that doesn't mean we should quit."

She doesn't respond so I continue talking, stepping inside her house as I do.

"Yes, I'm aware of what happened to Santana and Kurt, but the difference between them and us is that we have each other, they didn't have anyone to help them. Well Santana had Brittany, but she was dating Artie at the time and Kurt has Blaine now." I pause to recover my train of thought. "Rachel, please don't say you just want to be friends, we can keep this a secret for as long as you want, I just want to be with you."

I watch as a smile slowly spreads across her lips.

"Okay." She whispers.

"Okay?"

"Okay, we can continue this… whatever this is."

I squeal, lifting her up and spinning round. She giggles and once I've put her down she shuts the front door and leads me up into her bedroom.

As soon as we're in her room she pushes me onto her bed and sits on my lap.

"What happened to studying?" I tease, lifting one eyebrow.

"Shut up and kiss me." She instructs.

"With pleasure."

I lift her up and turn to face the bed before dropping her and climbing on top of her.

I connect our lips and instantly force my tongue into her mouth. She groans in appreciation.

I reach down and run my hand up and down her side. I feel her hands on my hips slowly slip under my t-shirt and I squeal.

"Sorry." She says between kisses and moves her hands back to my hips.

"No, don't stop, it's just your hands were cold and it took me by surprise." I laugh.

She giggles in response and slides her hands back up my shirt.

"While we're kind of on the subject." I say, lifting my head slightly. "I know you want to wait till you're 25 and I'm totally cool with that, but does that mean we can't have fun above the waist?" I ask with a wink.

"Honestly, that 25 thing was mainly so a guy wouldn't pressure me into doing something I'd regret the next day. I'm not ready with you yet, but it'll definitely before I'm 25 and quite likely to be soon." She explains. "So right now, above the waist stuff sounds perfect."

I smile and continue kissing her while her hands explore my back.

When I realise that she wants me to make the next move I sit up and take my top off. I hear her breath catch and smirk.

"Your turn." I prompt, moving to sit next to her so she can sit up.

She takes a deep breath before slowly removing her t-shirt.

"Wow." I say as I take in the sight of the brunette.

"I know I'm not perfect but…"

I cut her off with a kiss.

"You're beautiful." I reassure her.

She looks at me, saying nothing.

"Well well well, does the sight of me in a bra make Rachel Berry speechless?" I tease.

She smiles shyly and nods.

"Okay to continue?" I ask.

She nods again so I gently lie her down and begin trailing kisses down her neck onto her chest, between her breasts and all over her stomach, making her flinch when I kiss a ticklish spot.

She suddenly flips us over, taking me by surprise and straddles my waist. I watch as she slowly reaches behind her and removes her bra, propping myself up on my elbows to get a better view. As she throws the item of clothing on the floor I move my eye-line from her bare chest to her eyes.

"You're beautiful." I say again.

"You said that."

"I meant it."

* * *

We've been sat studying for about 2 hours and I can't take it anymore.

"Rachel." I say, turning to look at her.

"Quinn." She responds, also looking up from her textbook.

I take a calming breath and continue. "I was just wondering… if… you knew the answer to question 5?"

She eyes me suspiciously. "Yeah, it's 3x squared."

"Oh, that's what I got too. Thanks." I say, internally calling myself an idiot.

"Rachel." I try again.

"Yes?"

"Will you be my secret girlfriend?" I blurt out.

She blinks. "What?"

"Will you be my secret girlfriend?" I repeat slower.

"Oh Quinn! Yes!"

She launches herself into my arms and kisses me passionately. I smile against her lips, the happiest I've been in a long time.

* * *

On Monday morning I avoid Santana as much as possible but she corners me at lunch.

"Hey bitch."

I crack my neck but ignore her.

"Oh giving me the silent treatment now?" She laughs.

"Don't think I won't slap you again Santana." I threaten.

She laughs loudly, catching the attention of everyone in the cafeteria who wasn't watching already.

"What do you want anyway?" I ask bluntly.

"Coach wanted me to tell you that she's adding an extra practise after school, at the same time as Glee so we have to choose."

My eyes widen and my mind immediately turns to Rachel, if I choose cheerleading she'll be crushed but if I choose Glee I'll get kicked off the Cheerios.

"Listen, if you want to be friends again, all you have to do is choose us, not the loser club that we didn't want to join in the first place." Santana comments before turning and walking away, hand in hand with Brittany.

My eyes wander around the room until they land on Rachel's. She holds my gaze for a few moments before turning and walking into the nearest corridor.

"Look, if you want to choose the Cheerios, that's fine with me. You don't have to choose Glee for me." She says as soon as she realises I followed her.

"Rachel." I say, turning her around to face me. "I don't know what I'm going to choose, I love them both equally, I have done since my very first Glee club meeting. I know what you're thinking but you wouldn't be the only reason I pick Glee, so stop worrying about me giving up cheerleading for you."

Her face relaxes. "How are you going to decide?"

I sigh. "I don't know that either."

The bell rings, signifying the end of lunch.

"Well I guess I'll find out at 3 o'clock." She replies before heading towards her next lesson.

"I guess so." I mutter under my breath.

* * *

I can't concentrate on what Mr Schue is trying to teach us in Spanish class. All I keep thinking is 'Cheerios or Glee?', 'Rachel or Santana?', 'Singing or cheerleading?'.

* * *

At 3pm I walk into Coach Sylvester's office, she eyes me up and down.

"You're out of uniform Fabray."

I drop the box containing my Cheerios outfit on her desk.

"I quit." I say before turning on my heels and leaving.

"You'll regret that decision." I hear her call after me.

A few minutes later I stand outside the choir room and look through the window in the door. My eyes find Rachel and my heart breaks slightly at the downcast expression on her face, thinking I'd chosen cheerleading.

I take a moment to compose myself before entering the room. All eyes turn to face me but the only eyes I'm interested in belong to Rachel. They light up at the sight of me, a smile creeping onto her lips.

"Sorry I'm late." I address Mr Schuester. "As I mentioned at the end of Spanish, I was returning my Cheerios uniform."

He nods in response and I take my seat.

"Well Quinn, it looks like you're the only cheerleader to choose us unfortunately, which means we'll have to work even harder to recruit new members. Especially as Sue will be making it even more difficult now that her head cheerleader has left her. Now…"

"What made you choose us?" Puck whispers as Mr Schue explains his plans.

"I love singing." I state simply. He shrugs and goes back to playing with his phone.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming, I will take every suggestion into account**

 **A/N2: Short-ish chapter again, don't hate me though as Chapter 7 will be uploaded either tomorrow or the next day.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – Quinn's POV**

"Ugh, last week was hell." I complain as I slump onto Rachel's sofa. "But I'm glad I finally get a day alone with my girlfriend."

"It still sounds weird, you calling me that." Rachel smiles at me from where she's putting a DVD in.

"Well get used to it, there are going to be plenty more Saturdays like this one." I smile back and lie down on the sofa.

"I'm not sure I'm going to have enough films!" She jokes.

"Well I'm sure we can find other ways to entertain ourselves." I wink.

She laughs in response.

"Hey, wait, what do you think you're doing?" I ask as she moves to sit in the armchair. "There's plenty of room right here." I point out, patting the sofa in front of me.

"You want to spoon?" She inquires.

I act insulted. "You don't?!"

She laughs again before lying down in front of me.

"Yay." I say, kissing the back of her head and wrapping my arms around her waist.

* * *

Halfway through the movie I slip my hand up Rachel's shirt and slowly approach her bra.

"Quinn!" She giggles. "What are you doing?"

"I was about to ask the same question!" Exclaims a voice from the hallway. My hand shoots out of Rachel's top and she sits bolt upright, her cheeks flushed.

"Daddy!"

I groan quietly as Rachel addresses her dads and sit up slowly.

"Mr Berry…" I start, trying to think of an excuse.

"Please, call me Hiram." One of her dads says, extending his hand to me.

"Hiram! This girl just had her hand up our daughter's shirt!" Rachel's other dad points out.

"Yes I know that LeRoy, but I'd rather her than that Finn guy Rachel was with last time." Hiram mutters to his husband.

I shoot a look at Rachel, wondering when Finn was round. With his hand up her shirt. She ignores me and continues looking at her feet.

"Rachel." LeRoy says after a short discussion with Hiram. "Will you please tell us who this girl is and why she was… touching you."

She slowly lifts her head. "Well, this is Quinn and she's, sort of my girlfriend."

Her dads look between their daughter and me. I shuffle nervously.

"I… I can leave." I mumble.

"That won't be necessary Quinn." Hiram answers.

"I'd just like to say that Quinn has been very respectful and hasn't pressured me into anything." Rachel says suddenly. "She makes me happy."

"Well, then." LeRoy voices. "Who are we to stand in the way of happiness?"

I exhale, releasing the breath I didn't realise I was holding. I glance at Rachel who's grinning and hugging each of her dads in turn.

"Would you like to stay for dinner Quinn?" Hiram asks.

"Yes, she would." Rachel answers for me, interlacing her fingers with mine.

"If that would be okay." I add politely.

"Of course. We'll leave you to your movie and call you when it's ready."

Hiram leaves and LeRoy stands in the doorway for a moment longer before reluctantly following his husband.

"Oh my God Quinn, I'm so sorry I thought they'd be out all day." Rachel whispers softly as she pulls me into a hug.

"Hey, it's not your fault." I reassure her, leaning back and holding her at arm's length. "At least you don't have to lie to them anymore."

I kiss her on the forehead and lead her back to the sofa where we lie back down and continue watching the film, my hands staying visibly on her stomach.

* * *

After the film finishes we still have some time before dinner.

"So…" I whisper into Rachel's ear. "What's this I hear about you having Finn over?"

She rolls over to face me, our noses almost touching.

"It was back when we were dating. My dads were home and Finn and I were in here studying, he tried to 'feel me up' and I screamed, causing my dads to run in and kick him out." She explains.

I laugh at the thought of a turned-on Finn getting thrown out.

I slowly lean in to kiss her when I hear a cough from the doorway and look up to see Hiram watching us.

"Dinner's ready." He states. "Oh and don't ever let my husband find you in that position."

I laugh nervously and Rachel pulls me up off the sofa towards the dining room.

"So Quinn." LeRoy speaks suddenly, making me choke on my drink. "What do you enjoy at school?"

"Oh, well Glee obviously, but subject wise, Mathematics is probably my favourite."

"Interesting, so would you say you'd like to continue studying that after high school? Are you looking at colleges?" He continues.

"LeRoy let the poor girl eat." Hiram instructs.

"It's fine, yes I'm looking into colleges. I've always been interested in Yale but recently I've been looking at places in and around New York."

"Really?" Rachel asks, admiration in her eyes.

"Yeah, I mean for a start it's a place with so many amazing possibilities, but it also happens to be where my amazing girl will be so that's a bonus."

For the first time since he got home LeRoy smiles and doesn't ask any further questions.

* * *

"Thank you for the delicious dinner." I smile politely at Rachel's dads as she leads me to the front door.

"Thank _you_ for being so patient." Rachel says quietly as soon as we're in the hallway.

"Will you come over tomorrow?" I ask.

"Sure."

She kisses me briefly before letting me out.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: For any Americans reading this, I apologise in advance for my spelling of 'Mum' (I've used it once before too), but I'm British so spell it this way automatically even though Quinn would spell it Mom.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – Rachel's POV**

"Oh!" I exclaim as Quinn's front door opens before I even get a chance to knock.

"Sorry lovey." Quinn's mum apologises. "I'm just headed out are you here to see Quinn?"

Without waiting for an answer she calls over her shoulder that I've arrived and Quinn shortly appears behind her.

"Mum wait." She calls before pointing to me. "This is Rachel, my girlfriend."

I stare at Quinn, stunned into silence.

"Oh Quinny!" Judy Fabray responds reaching up to caress her daughter' cheek. "That's lovely."

She smiles at me before heading down the path towards her car. "I'll be home at 6, don't do anything I wouldn't!" She calls over her shoulder.

Quinn laughs and I feel myself blush.

As I step into Quinn's house it finally registers what she's wearing. She stands before me in a short, tight black dress.

"Wow." I utter.

She laughs. "You don't look too bad yourself."

I look down at my loose t-shirt and trademark plaid skirt.

"You're kidding right? You look so hot in that dress, I look a mess."

"I do believe that's the first real compliment you've given me." She grins. "Looks like you're finally letting your guard down."

I smile shyly as she steps towards me and kisses me tenderly. I feel my pulse elevate and my cheeks flush again.

As she pulls back I notice her pupils are dilated and her cheeks look as red as mine feel. She smiles coyly at me and leads me up the stairs.

"Don't think too much about that warning my mum gave, she wasn't exactly a saint in high school." She laughs as she closes her bedroom door.

I immediately press her up against it and kiss her again, my tongue slipping easily into her mouth.

She pulls her head back and starts sucking on my neck.

"Quinn…"

When she doesn't respond I step back, forcing her to look me in the eyes.

"Quinn." I repeat. "I'm ready."

"Really? Are you sure?" She asks, her eyes lit up.

I nod and she instantly lifts me up and takes me over to her bed.

She drops me gently and removes my shirt before kissing me all over my stomach and chest.

I run my hands all over her back before reaching the hem of her dress and pulling it up over her hips then gently squeezing her butt. She looks up at me from where she's sucking on my neck then sits up so I can take her dress off completely. I smile at the blonde in her underwear and pull her mouth down to mine.

She runs her fingers down my abs and around the waistline of my skirt. I lift my hips slightly so she can take it off. I return to running my hands over her back before unhooking her bra and throwing it to one side. She then makes quick work of removing my bra and begins sucking on my left nipple.

I slowly move a hand to between her thighs and hear her giggle at my tentativeness.

"I don't know what I'm doing." I admit.

"Then let me show you."

She takes both my hands and pins them above my head, kissing up one arm then down the other. Her fingers start running down my abs again and I tense up.

She pauses. "Are you sure you want to do this? We can stop."

"No, I do. I'm just a little self-conscious." I say shyly.

She gets up and stands at the foot of her bed where she then slowly takes off her underwear.

I lick my lips at the sight of her naked in front of me.

"Wow, Quinn you're…"

"Shh." She interrupts me, climbing back on top of me and covering my mouth with her own.

One of her hands plays with my right breast while the other wanders down between my thighs and presses up against the cotton of my panties.

I moan at the sensation that flows through me.

She grins and begins kissing her way down to her hand. As she reaches the hem she takes it between her teeth and pulls my underwear off before kissing up my leg.

She slowly begins running her fingers through my wet lips, keeping her eyes on my face to watch my reactions. When she sees that I'm enjoying it, she pushes more firmly and starts drawing circles against my clit.

Suddenly she slips a finger inside me and I gulp so she freezes.

"No, keep going." I gasp.

She continues moving the finger back and forth before inserting another. She moves her mouth from kissing my thigh to sucking on my clit.

I'm overwhelm and almost immediately collapse into orgasm. I feel her lap up my juices and kiss her way back up my body before putting her tongue in my mouth, allowing me to taste myself. I lazily kiss her back.

She laughs, pulls her covers over us and cradles me.

"Wait, what about you?" I ask, still breathless.

"I can wait."

I smile and fall asleep in her arms.

* * *

I wake up from our nap before Quinn and notice we still have an hour before her mum is due home.

I smile greedily at the naked blonde next to me and start massaging her stomach, slowly moving lower until she wakes up.

"What are you doing down there?" She asks sleepily.

"Consider this my way of thanking you." I reply.

I lean in and kiss her as my hand reaches her clit and pushes against it.

She moans against my mouth and I instantly push two fingers inside her, making her gasp.

"You little minx." She laughs.

I gradually start moving my fingers faster until I start to feel her walls twitch around me and stop.

"Now is not a good time to tease me Rachel!" She gasps. "Keep going!"

I suddenly start moving my fingers, pumping in and out of her quickly.

"Fuuuuck Racheellll!" She moans as she climaxes.

I smile and lick my fingers clean while she watches me.

"I thought you said you didn't know what you were doing." She laughs once she's caught her breath.

"I'm a quick learner." I say, giving her a quick peck on the lips before standing up and getting dressed. "Come on, I'm hungry."

She groans before pulling her clothes back on and following me downstairs.

* * *

I walk into school with a plan. A plan that meant getting my girlfriend (I still find it weird calling her that) the happiest she's ever been.

Step 1:

"Quinn, we need to talk." I say as I approach her at her locker.

She turns to look at me. "Hey Rach."

"I don't think I can be your secret girlfriend anymore." I add in a low voice.

"What? Why? Was it something I said? Or did? It's about yesterday isn't it? You regret it. I knew I should've waited, but you said you were ready and…" She rambles.

"Woah Quinn." I shake her slightly to get her focus back. "Let me finish, I don't think I can be your _secret_ girlfriend anymore, because I want to be your _official_ girlfriend."

Her eyes widen and light up with joy. "Really?!" She practically screams.

"Inside voice Quinn!" I joke. "So, is that a yes?"

She cocks an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, I don't think that was actually a question."

I roll my eyes. "Fine. Quinn, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Hmm, I'll think about it." She teases.

"Quinn!"

"Alright! No need to beg, yes I'll be your girlfriend." She laughs.

"Want to make it, 'hallway official'?" I wink, stepping closer.

"Don't mind if I do."

She closes the gap between us and the moment our lips meet I hear gasps coming from the people around us but tune them out and just focus on the hot blonde who chose me.

* * *

Step 2:

"Santana, we need to talk." I state as I approach her in the lunch queue.

"Hey dwarf. I heard the news, Fabray seems to think you're a prize for some reason."

"Listen I wanted to talk to you about Quinn, can we go somewhere else, I don't want her to see us together."

"If you're looking for tips on how to 'please' her, I'm not interested." She spits.

"No! Please just come with me."

"Ugh, fine but only so you'll stop bothering me."

I thank her and lead her into a nearby classroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I was looking at the viewing stats and I seem to be getting a lot fewer visitors for the recent chapters. If anyone has any tips/suggestions for how I can improve then I will be very grateful as this is the first fic I've written so don't have any experience. So please either post a review or PM me with any ideas :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – Quinn's POV**

I walk into Glee club, expecting to be the last one in but as my eyes search the room I notice that Rachel isn't here yet.

I'm thinking about going to find her when Mr Schue walks in and asks me to take a seat, so I do as I'm told. I'm then amazed that instead of standing in front of us, Mr Schue also takes a seat and nods at the band who start playing 'So Emotional' by Whitney.

As the intro continues, Santana dances in before singing the first part of the song and then another voice picks up from where she stops.

I freeze when I instantly recognise the voice, anger filling me as I listen to my girlfriend singing a duet with my ex best friend. I avoid eye contact with Rachel when she enters the room and continues the performance.

After the song finishes I finally lock eyes with Rachel before wordlessly walking out of the room.

I hear footsteps behind me and spin round, expecting to see Rachel but find myself face to face with Santana.

I stand glaring at her, waiting for her to talk.

"So, I hear you and the dwarf are an item now." She mocks.

"Don't call her that."

She smirks in response. When she doesn't say anything else I turn to walk away when I feel a hand slip into mind and look to see Rachel standing beside me.

"Please don't be mad." She begs. "I can see how miserable you are without Santana and Brittany and needed to do something."

"Yeah she practically cornered me at lunch, pleading me to sing with her. I skipped Cheerios practise for this so you better be grateful."

"Oh come on, you two used to be best friends, don't let such a stupid thing get between you." Rachel says.

I drop her hand. "A 'stupid thing'?"

"No, I, that's not what I meant." She stammers.

I look between her and Santana before sighing and walking away.

"Quinn!" I hear Rachel call after me but I ignore her.

* * *

"What's the matter Quinny?" My mum asks over dinner.

"Nothing." I mutter.

"Really? You've hardly touched your dinner." She points out.

I drop my fork and look up at her.

"Fine, Rachel tried to get me to forgive Santana."

"Oh! That's so sweet." Mum smiles.

"No, you're not getting the point. I miss Santana, and Brittany, but I can't forgive her yet, she hasn't even apologised. Plus Rachel called what happened between us a 'stupid thing'." I moan.

Mum opens her mouth to respond but is interrupted by the doorbell. She sighs and gets up to open the door.

"Who was it?" I ask as I hear her re-enter the kitchen behind me.

"Hi Quinn."

I spin round. "Rachel. What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you." She says, stepping closer before glancing awkwardly at my mother.

"I'll give you some space." Mum says, taking the hint.

"Quinn, I really am sorry. For both the duet and referring to your fallout as 'stupid'. I'm an idiot, but I stand by what I said earlier, you are miserable without them. I was just trying to help."

"I don't need your help." I mumble, before regretting it as I look up and see the hurt in Rachel's eyes. "Looks like we're both idiots." I laugh.

She smiles half-heartedly.

"What Santana did really messed with my head, I don't know how or why, but it did." I explain. "It'll take more than a few days to get over that."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking about it from your perspective. If that had happened to me I would be the same."

I open my arms and she walks over to receive the hug. As we stand in each other's arms, she slips a hand into my back pocket.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" She murmurs into my chest.

"I can't stay mad at you." I respond, kissing the top of her head.

She leans back slightly and pulls my mouth down to hers.

"Do you think your mum will care if we go upstairs?" She asks, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"She's had at least 3 glasses of wine, I doubt she even remembers you're here." I laugh, taking her hand and leading her silently up to my room.

She immediately pushes me onto my bed and pulls off my shirt and bra before latching her mouth onto mine.

I move to take her top off but she stops me. "No, tonight's all about you."

She kisses my neck, sucking gently on my pulse point before moving her mouth down and licking my nipples, making them hard.

While her mouth works on my breasts, her hands wander down and take both my skirt and underwear off in one swift movement.

She pushes me back so I'm lying down, continues sucking on my nipples and I feel her hand push up against my clit.

I moan in pleasure, tangling my fingers in her hair.

"I'm so close already baby." I say, my voice barely above a whisper.

Upon hearing these words Rachel begins trailing kisses down my stomach and onto my inner thighs. I feel her warm breath on my pussy.

"Quinny do you… Oh my!"

Rachel jumps up and I whip the covers over me as my mum walks in.

"I'm going to go." Rachel mutters, looking down at the ground as she walks out, leaving me naked and sexually frustrated.

* * *

It feels like Rachel has been ignoring me all morning, so I slump down in the seat next to her at lunch.

"Quinn don't make me talk about it, I'm mortified." She complains.

"I didn't say anything." I laugh, ignoring the questioning glances from Mercedes and Kurt.

"I know but I also know why you came over here." She responds.

"To eat lunch with my girlfriend?"

She looks up at me. "You don't want to talk about it?"

"I do." I say. "But not until you do too."

"How's never looking for you?" She jokes.

"I'm sorry, what's happening?" Kurt asks, fed up with waiting.

"Nothing." Rachel and I chorus.

He and Mercedes exchange a look before starting up a conversation about Broadway, which makes Rachel perk up a little so I'm grateful.

* * *

I stay behind after Glee and watch Rachel practise her scales before walking her home.

"Do you want to come in?" She asks coyly as we stand in front of her house.

I hesitate.

"My dads aren't home." She laughs.

"Then yes, definitely." I wink.

Once inside I start towards the stairs but a hand on my arm stops me.

Rachel leads me into the living room and pushes me onto the couch.

"Are you sure they aren't coming home?" I ask worriedly as she straddles me.

"Honestly, they're away all week. I was going to tell you yesterday after Glee but…"

I kiss her to make her shut up, thrusting my tongue into her mouth.

I lie down on the couch, pulling her with me, never breaking the kiss. She moans softly as my hands roam her back, down to her butt. I move my hands under the hem of her shorts.

"Wait." I say. "Are you not wearing underwear?"

She just winks in response.

"God you're hot." I moan and begin suckling on her pulse point.

"Turn over." She whispers, moving to take her weight off me.

I do as I'm told and feel her sit back down and unzip my dress, as well as unhook my bra.

She then begin massaging my shoulders and I let out an involuntary moan. I hear her giggle.

"Feel nice?" She inquires.

"Mhmm." Is the only response I can muster.

Her hands are shortly joined by her soft lips as she plants kisses all over my shoulder blades, moving down my spine.

When she reaches my hips she pulls my dress the rest of the way down along with my underwear.

"Oops." She giggles.

I notice that she's not sitting on me anymore so flip round onto my back and pull her down on top of me.

"You're not going to get away with that so easily." I tease. "Also you're wearing way too many clothes right now."

Our mouths find each other while my hands busy themselves removing Rachel's clothing until we're both lying naked on her couch.

She breaks off the kiss and begins nibbling on my ear.

"You know…" She whispers. "This is one of my fantasies."

"Oh yeah?" I chuckle. "Tell me more."

"Why don't I show you instead? Close your eyes."

I oblige, wondering when Rachel became the more dominant one.

Without warning I suddenly feel her mouth on my clit.

I gasp sharply. "Oh my God, you absolute minx!"

It doesn't take long for me to cum violently against her mouth but she doesn't stop.

"Racheellll." I groan.

She laughs against my clit then pushes two fingers inside me moving them perfectly in sync with her tongue. I reach down and tangle my fingers in her hair, pushing her against me. I feel an orgasm brewing in my stomach and try to fight it off to enjoy this longer but I shortly climax again and have to pull away to catch my breath as well as to ensure she wouldn't continue.

I open my eyes slowly and see her sitting opposite me, licking her lips and fingers.

"That was so hot." She says after a while. "Seeing you squirming above me, really turned me on."

"I bet it did." I tease, lifting one eyebrow.

"God Quinn, that expression is so sexy."

It takes me a while to realise that she's touching herself.

"Oh no you don't." I say, replacing her hand with my own.

I shift our positions so she's lying down and I'm sat between her legs. She whimpers in appreciation.

"You weren't lying about being turned on." I laugh, feeling her wetness as I slide two fingers inside her.

Within a couple of minutes I feel her walls start to twitch around my fingers so swiftly find her g spot and press against it.

Rachel screams in pleasure as she orgasms and rolls off the couch panting.

"How… did… you… do… that…?" She asks between breaths.

I laugh, throwing a blanket over her. "That's for me to know, and for you to enjoy."

She groans. "You know I hate it when people misquote things."

"Tough." I say, bending down to kiss her forehead. "I'm going to help myself to a drink, want anything?"

"Oh no you don't." She reaches out and grabs my ankle to stop me. "I'm the host, I get the drinks."

She pulls herself off the floor and heads into the kitchen but I follow her anyway.

"Hey, I was thinking, seeing as your dads are away… why don't we throw a little party? Glee club only." I ask.

"I don't know…" She pauses when she turns around to face me. "My God you're hot."

I blush. "Honestly it feels really weird standing naked in someone else's kitchen."

"Well I'm glad that it's my kitchen." She smirks, walking up to me and kissing me deeply. "Alright, I'll let you throw a party, but if people trash the place, you're on clean-up duty."

"Deal." I smile, kissing her again. "Now I think we've had enough sex so let's put our clothes back on, put a film in and order takeout."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: The duet in this chapter is originally between Rachel and Sam in series 6 but the setting is more or less the same and I couldn't think of a better song.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 – Rachel's POV**

Friday after school, Quinn and I are setting up my basement for the Glee club party and before I know it, everyone has arrived.

"LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" A slightly tipsy Kurt yells, louder than necessary.

Everyone agrees and soon I find myself sat in a circle on the floor between Tina and Sam.

"Kurt, you wanted to play, you go first." Puck declares.

"Okay, Mercedes, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She responds, causing Puck to boo her.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Kurt asks, receiving another boo at the tameness.

I notice Sam shift beside me and see Mercedes' eyes flick to him briefly.

"No." She answers. "Rachel, truth or dare?"

I take a deep breath considering my options, if I pick truth now, I might have to pick dare later and I'd rather a dare from Mercedes than most of the other people here.

"Dare." I say confidently.

"Other than Quinn." She starts and I hear a small groan escape Quinn's throat, anticipating what's to come. "Kiss the person you're most attracted to."

I immediately regret my decision to pick dare. Nevertheless, I stand up, walk briskly over to Finn and plant a tame kiss on his forehead before heading over to Quinn and kissing her tenderly. I see her glance smugly at a grinning Finn as I pull away.

"Puck, truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare, obviously."

"I dare you to make out with my cactus."

"Damn Berry!" He laughs before passionately kissing the plant. "Easy. Quinn, truth or dare."

"Dare." She states, staring him in the eye.

"Do a body shot off a person of your choosing." He dares, handing her the tequila, salt and a lime wedge.

"With pleasure." She smirks, taking my hand and laying me down in the centre of the circle.

She removes my shirt, straddles me, places the lime wedge in between my teeth and licks my neck before sprinkling salt on it. She then begins licking the salt up and sucking on my neck, enjoying herself a little too much.

"Shot, Quinn." Puck reminds her.

She growls at him then pours the tequila over my bra and stomach before lapping it up greedily, I glance down at her and I notice that her eyes are trained on Finn. She kisses her way up to my mouth then takes the lime wedge and sucks the juice out, spitting the peel out when she's done.

I stay lying on the floor with Quinn on top of me, staring down into my eyes until she leans down and captures my lips between hers, her hands placed possessively on my hips. I lose myself in her embrace.

"Okay, okay, that's enough of that." Puck announces, pulling my attention back into the room. "As hot as it is, I think we should continue with the game now."

He pulls a reluctant Quinn off me and helps me up, handing me a towel and my shirt.

"Fine." Quinn grumbles. "Blaine, truth or dare?"

"After that, I think I'll go with truth." He laughs.

"If you were straight, which of the girls here would you go for?"

Blaine takes his time surveying the room. "Honestly, Tina. Not just because she's like my best friend but I also think her looks are under appreciated."

Tina smiles and Mike kisses her cheek, claiming he's always seen her beauty.

"But obviously I'm very happy being gay and with Kurt." He smiles at his boyfriend who is completely oblivious of the situation. "Artie, truth or dare?"

"I'll follow suit and go truth."

"Out of your two ex-girlfriends, Tina and Brittany, who do you miss more?"

Artie hesitates, glancing at Tina. "Well seeing as I'm still close to Tina as a friend, I guess I'll have to say Brittany, but I'm glad that they're both in happy relationships. Sam, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Sam practically screams.

"I dare you to… do 50 push-ups."

Sam easily completes the push-ups before choosing Mike to go next, who picks truth.

"What's your dream job?"

"If my dad was in the room I'd answer doctor, but seeing as he isn't, I'll say dancer. It's my passion." Mike answers earnestly. "Finn, truth or dare?"

"I better pick dare otherwise Puck will punch me."

"Too right." Puck responds.

"Alright, French kiss the person of your choosing."

"NO." Quinn screams as soon as Mike finishes his sentence. "He's going to pick Rachel this is bullshit."

"You don't know that." Mercedes replies.

"Actually…" Finn begins.

"See! No, no I won't allow it. Next person go." Quinn says bluntly.

"Woah when did Quinn Fabray become a buzzkill? It's just a game, and a dares a dare, he's gotta do it." Puck states.

I watch helplessly as Finn approaches me and before I have a chance to say anything he presses his lips against mine and forces his tongue into my mouth.

I hear his breath hitch but all I can think about is Quinn, and how sloppy this kiss is.

"Alright that's enough." Quinn declares and I feel her pull Finn off me.

She sits down next to me and I instinctively wrap my arms around her.

"I didn't enjoy that at all." I whisper reassuringly into Quinn's ear as Finn continues the game, picking Tina.

"Truth." She answers.

"Other than you and Mike, who do you think the best Glee couple is/was?" Finn asks, obviously wanting her to pick him and me.

"Hmm, I'd say Rachel and Quinn." Tina responds and Finn's face drops as Quinn's lights up. "I don't think Mike would jump to my defence like that if he thought about someone else kissing me, I mean I know he wouldn't like it happening and I'm not saying it's a flaw in his personality but I think he'd just suffer in silence."

There's a moment of silence before I speak. "Is that everyone? Shall we just stop there?"

"Everyone except Kurt, but it doesn't look like he's in the mood to play anymore." Blaine replies, gesturing to where Kurt is curled up in the corner napping.

We all laugh and people start getting up to refill their drinks or go to the bathroom.

Quinn and I stay sat on the floor, she turns to face me.

"Well I enjoyed _most_ of that." She smiles half-heartedly.

I kiss her gently. "The body shot was definitely the highlight. You have to trust me when I say that the kiss with Finn was terrible and meant nothing."

"I get that, but I haven't forgotten that you chose him for your dare." She says quietly, avoiding looking me in the eye.

"I was put under pressure, and you forget that I couldn't choose you."

"I know…" She mumbles then takes a deep breath. "Want another drink?"

"Sure, but I need to use the bathroom first, I'll get it from you when I come back."

I kiss her again then head upstairs.

* * *

When I get back, Mercedes has found my karaoke machine and is setting it up. I easily find Quinn in the small crowd and head over to sit on her lap.

She smiles, handing me my drink and wrapping her arms around me.

"Sing a duet with me." Quinn whispers into my ear.

I can't help but notice that its during Finn's performance that she asks me but I happily accept.

As soon as Finn finishes his last note, Quinn gently pushes me off her lap and leads me up to the small stage. I set up the machine to play 'Time After Time' by Cyndi Lauper.

We perform the song, our voices harmonizing perfectly but something in the back of my mind is nagging me. I soon realise it's because Quinn is spending the whole performance staring at Finn and possessively holding my hand. As the song ends she moves to kiss me but I turn my head, causing her lips to graze my cheek instead. She looks at me inquisitively but I just take a small bow and hand the microphone to Blaine who has approached the stage, wanting to sing next.

I lead Quinn upstairs.

"What the hell was that?" She asks as soon as we're in my living room.

"I could ask you the same question! I saw you glaring at Finn the whole performance." I snap back.

She sighs. "Well, to tell the truth, I'm a little drunk and a lot jealous."

"Jealous? Of Finn?!" I can't help but laugh.

"Yes. I notice him staring at you in classes and Glee and my mind races thinking if you'd be happier with him."

"Oh Quinn." I walk over and wrap my arms around her. "I've been with Finn and you'll just have to trust me that I'm a lot happier with you. Finn doesn't care about me the way you do, you're not just a horny teenage boy."

She giggles into my shoulder. "How could you tell?"

"Well for one, I've seen you naked." I laugh.

"Touché."

She begins kissing my neck and runs her hands up my thighs, pushing my dress up over my hips.

"Quinn!" I protest. "There are people downstairs."

She groans and squeezes my butt. "I wish there weren't."

I feel her push her torso against me and I pull her lips to mine. I can hear someone coming up the stairs but I honestly don't care so shove my tongue into Quinn's mouth, earning a grunt of appreciation.

"Rach? Oh." Finn appears in the doorway.

Quinn bites my lip as she pulls away. I quickly fix my dress as I turn to face the intruder.

"Yes Finn?"

"Er… people were starting to wonder where you went." He mumbles.

I start towards the hallway but Quinn's grabs my arm, stopping me.

"You might want to fix your lipstick first babe." She giggles and I notice the red smears all over her lips.

"Right. We'll be down in a bit." I say to Finn before leading Quinn up to the bathroom.

"Did you see the look on his face?!" Quinn laughs as soon as we're up the stairs.

I turn to face her. "I'm sorry, you need to stop with this showing off and jealousy. So what if Finn looks at me with lust, don't think I haven't noticed Puck doing the same with you."

"What? Puck, really?" She asks, a look of confusion on her face.

"Yeah, ever since Beth he's been smitten with you, even during that whole thing with Zizes. Everyone can see it."

She looks at me with a blank expression.

"Everyone but you apparently. How could you not notice?!"

"Maybe the same way you don't notice Finn." She points out.

"Why you gotta be so logical?" I joke, kissing her briefly before reapplying my lipstick.

"Why you gotta be so hot?" She winks.

She moves to kiss me again but I step back.

"Nope, not fixing my lippy again so lips off."

"Aw. No fair." She pouts, nipping at my earlobe. "You know how irresistible I find you."

"Maybe you can show me later." I wink before walking back down to the basement.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Did you like the last chapter? Should I do more with the whole Glee club involved or just keep it focuses on Q & R? – Leave a review or PM me, I'd rather negative feedback than no feedback.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – Quinn's POV**

"I know I said I'd clean up after the party, but I wasn't expecting to do it alone!" I laugh, glancing at Rachel who's sat cross-legged on the stage.

"I never said I'd help." She smirks. "It's kinda hot watching you clean my house though."

"Oh yeah?" I raise one eyebrow and slowly approach her. "Well, if you help me, then I'll show you something even hotter in the bedroom."

"Hnng." She moans as I gently bite her jaw and rub her inner thigh.

"Hnng?" I tease. "Sounds like you better grab a broom."

As my hand gets closer to her panties I hear her breath catch so quickly pull my hand away.

"You effing tease." She complains and snatches the broom out of my hand.

"Too badass to swear?" I laugh.

"Well you only swear when you orgasm." She points out.

"In that case, I'm looking forward to making you swear later." I wink. "By the way I also swear when I'm angry."

"I prefer the first kind." Rachel responds coyly.

* * *

The sexual tension in the room made us clean Rachel's basement extra quickly and it's not long until she's leading me up to her bedroom.

I push her against her door and lift her up, her legs automatically wrapping around my waist. I begin sucking and biting her neck as my hands run up her thighs to grip her butt. She starts to grind against me so I carry her over to the bed, noticing the small red mark on her neck.

We easily remove each other's clothing until we're both naked and I'm lying on top of her, my mouth on hers.

"Mmm, you're so wet babe." I moan into her mouth as my hand finds her pussy.

She grunts in response, pushing against my fingers.

"I want to try something, close your eyes." I whisper.

"Quinn… what are you…"

"Do you trust me?" I interrupt.

She nods her head and closes her eyes.

I roll off her and move so I'm also lying on my back. I then slide my left leg under her right leg and place the other on top of her left leg. I then thrust myself towards her, releasing a hiss as my pussy lips come into contact with hers and start grinding my hips. I hear a moan escape Rachel's lips and begin moving faster, pushing our clits together as she starts rotating her hips too, our combined juices creating the perfect lubricant.

"I'm so close baby." She hums.

"Swear for me Rach." I demand as I feel my own orgasm brewing.

"Shiittt Quinn." Rachel moans as she climaxes, reaching down to interlace her fingers with mine.

Hearing the sounds of her orgasm pushes me over the edge. "Fuuccck." I scream out still moving shakily against Rachel.

Eventually she pulls away. "That was… intense." She giggles.

The sight of her chest heaving in an attempt to control her breathing makes me want her even more so without warning I shove my tongue inside her weeping hole, lapping up our mixed cum.

"Oh!" She jerks.

I feel her try to move away so wrap my arms around her thighs and starting jutting my tongue in and out of her at high speeds, causing her to squirm above me. When I feel her tight walls start to twitch around my tongue I pull it out and replace it with a finger, immediately finding her g spot to send her over the edge again.

As she screams in pleasure I slowly kiss my way up her body, gently sucking on each nipple as I pass her chest until I reach her panting mouth and stick my tongue in. She moans softly as she tastes herself before pulling away to catch her breath. I roll over to lie next to her.

"You're amazing." She smiles.

"I love… making you feel that way." I say, chickening out on what I actually wanted to say.

She rolls onto her side to face me and kisses me gently.

"What are you doing next weekend?" I blurt out suddenly.

"Um, nothing that I know of, why?"

"Well I overheard my mum talking to my sister about a housewarming party for her and her husband and was thinking about surprising Frannie, want to come with?"

She grins. "Of course. I'll have to check with my dads first but it should be okay."

"Great." I smile back.

* * *

The following Saturday I pull up outside Rachel's house and honk my horn. A few minutes later I smile as she walks out of the front door towards my house. I can't help but stare at the sight of her, she has shed her trademark animal jumper and plaid skirt and is instead wearing a tight white dress, her hair pulled up into a neat bun.

"I'm sorry, who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?!" I joke. "You look stunning."

She blushes. "Thanks, I like your skirt."

I laugh, glancing down at my black mini skirt. "One day you'll give me a proper compliment and I'll faint."

"Maybe I don't compliment you because I prefer you when you're conscious." She giggles.

I lean over to give her a quick peck on the lips before pulling away from the kerb.

A few miles down the road Rachel screams and I swerve in surprise.

"Rachel! Don't do that!"

"Sorry, it's just I love this song."

I glance at her briefly and she smiles sheepishly before turning the volume up and singing along to the radio.

* * *

A short while later we arrive at the address I found in my mums address book.

"Ready to meet my family?" I ask Rachel.

She takes a deep breath. "Ready as I'll ever be."

I get out of the car and go round to the passenger side to let her out, taking her hand and leading her up the front path before knocking on the door.

We can hear music and talking from inside and I squeeze Rachel's hand nervously.

My sister opens the door.

"Quinn!" She exclaims, pulling the door close to her so we couldn't see past her.

"Hi Frannie." I greet her and gesture to Rachel. "This is my girlfriend, Rachel."

She smiles kindly but it seems forced.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, mum said you weren't coming." She babbles, looking at Rachel then back at me.

"We came as a surprise." I explain, worry settling in my stomach.

"That's sweet." She hesitates, glancing over her shoulder. "But Quinn…"

"What?" I encourage her.

"Dad's here."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I've made up most of the names of Quinn's relatives/friends as obviously they aren't actually mentioned in Glee.**

 **A/N2: For my reviewer Andi – this is my attempt at the girls going on a date out of town, hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 – Rachel's POV**

Quinn drops my hand and turns sharply to walk back down the pathway, away from her sister house.

After a quick glance at Frannie, I follow Quinn as her sister goes back inside. I come to a stop a few steps behind her as she leans against her car, facing away from me.

"How could she invite him?!" Quinn suddenly exclaims, whirling round. "Doesn't she know what he did to me?!"

"Quinn, she didn't know we were coming." I mutter.

Her hazel glare lands on me and I take a step back.

"Who's side are you on?!" She demands.

"Oh! Yours baby obviously but you have to see it from her point of view too."

"He kicked me out!" She screams, tears starting to run down her cheeks. "Do you not remember?! He kicked his own daughter out!"

"Quinn, please calm down."

Quinn's look of anger falls off her face as she sees my panicked expression. I hesitantly walk over to her and wrap my arms around her.

"Do you want to go home?" I whisper.

"No." She sniffs. "I want to go in there, with your hand in mine, smiles on our faces and show those old farts what real happiness looks like."

I giggle, running my thumb under her eyes to wipe away her tears.

She pulls away from me and takes a few calming breaths to compose herself, before checking her makeup in her car's wing mirror.

I smile at her and hold out my hand. She smiles back and pulls me close for a kiss before grabbing my hand and leading me up the front path once again.

Frannie has left the front door ajar so I push it open and feel all eyes turn to us.

"Oh Quinny." Judy Fabray says as she wraps her daughter in a hug before hugging me too. "I'm so sorry sweetheart, I would've told you about the invite but I knew your father was coming and…"

"It's fine Mum." Quinn interrupts. "Do you want a drink?" She asks me.

"Sure, but I'm coming with you, I hardly know anyone here." I say glancing around, as I do I notice Quinn's father watching us with a frown.

"Okay." Quinn replies, blissfully unaware of her father's eyes trained on us. "I'll introduce you to people after."

A few minutes later we walk around the house, my drink in one hand, the other clasping Quinn's.

First, we approach two women who look similar to Judy.

"Rachel, these are my aunts, Tess and Sharon. Aunties, this is my girlfriend, Rachel."

As we exchange pleasantries a small blond boy runs over and jumps into Quinn's arms.

"And this…" Quinn laughs. "Is my cousin Harvey."

She puts the child down and starts tickling him, causing him to fall over in fits of laughter.

Once Quinn stops, Harvey turns to me. "Who are you?"

"That's my girlfriend." Quinn whispers, kneeling down beside him.

"Hi." I smile.

He looks me up and down with wide eyes. "Like a boyfriend but female?" He asks.

"That's right." I respond.

"She's pretty." He says to Quinn.

"I know." She giggles.

* * *

Next we walk over to a group of people who don't look much older than us.

"Quinn!" One of the women exclaims. "You've grown so much!"

She pulls Quinn into a tight hug before turning to me.

"Hi! I'm Lily, Frannie's best friend." She smiles, holding her hand out to me.

"Hey, I'm Rachel."

"Oooh, the infamous Rachel. Frannie tells me that Quinn never shuts up about you nowadays."

"Lily!" Quinn blushes.

"Relax, it's cute." I grin, kissing her cheek.

"Adorable." Lily comments before turning to the people behind her. "Anyway, this is my boyfriend Josh, and our other friends Daisy, Ruby and Jack."

I smile at each of them in turn as they wave or nod when their name is said.

"Take care of our little Quinn-o." Jack addresses me, poking Quinn in the side.

"Of course." I laugh.

Frannie and her husband come over to us and tell us that they're about to make an announcement in the lounge so Quinn and I follow the others in and sit on the floor in front of the sofa where Lily and Josh sit.

Once everyone has arrived, the hosting couple stand opposite us.

"We're pregnant!" They chorus.

People immediately start voicing their congratulations but one voice can be heard above all the others.

"Marriage then kids, the correct way to do it."

I look in the direction of the voice and see Russel Fabray leaning in the doorway between the lounge and hallway.

Silence falls over the room and I feel Quinn stiffen beside me so I grab her hand.

Russel begins to rant about Christian values and I turn to see tears forming in Quinn's eyes.

"Not here you don't." I whisper standing and leading her out of the room, Lily and Josh follow us.

As soon as we get into the kitchen Quinn buries her face in her hands and Lily pulls her into a hug. Josh and I stand watching helplessly as Lily comforts Quinn, who soon stops crying.

Quinn turns to me, wiping her eyes. "Let's get out of here."

We say goodbye to Lily and Josh then Quinn takes my hand and we walk back into the lounge where she kisses her sister goodbye and walks towards the doorway where her father is still stood.

"Excuse us." She says confidently.

"That's it?" He laughs. "Not even going to greet your old man? Or introduce him to your _girlfriend_?"

I flinch at the way he says the last word, as if it's a ridiculous thing for two girls to be together, but Quinn stands her ground.

"I wouldn't need to if he'd been with me the past 2 years." She quips before pushing past him.

"Goodbye Lucy. You're a disgrace to the Fabray name." Her dad yells from behind us.

"So are we going home?" I ask as we reach her car.

"No, actually I'd like to take you to a vegan friendly pancake and waffle place nearby that Frannie told me about. If you're up for it? It's supposed to be really… romantic."

"Quinn Fabray, are you asking me on our second date?" I joke.

"It's way overdue." She laughs back. "So? Is that a yes?"

"I do love vegan waffles."

* * *

As we enter the café, the smell of batter immediately enters my nose and I breathe it in deeply, my stomach growling in response. A waitress comes over and settles us in a booth with menus.

"Can I get you started with any drinks?" She asks.

"I think we're both in need of large cups of coffee please." I smile up at her. "Black for me, cream and two sugars for the other."

Quinn shoots me a look of gratification before turning her attention back to the menu as the waitress walks away to prepare our drinks. I hear her release a long sigh.

"You okay babe?" I ask.

She gives a weak chuckle. "Not really."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Know any other responses?" I joke.

"Not really." She smiles briefly. "Sorry, I'm not good at talking about emotions."

The waitress brings us our drinks and we order food.

We sit in silence until the waitress approaches again with our waffles.

I lick my lips at the sight of the (vegan) Strawberry Shortcake waffle in front of me.

Quinn smiles at me. "Anyway, this is a second date so, Rochelle was it? Tell me about yourself."

I giggle, playing along. "Rachel actually. What do you want to know?"

"What's your favourite song?"

"Broadway or non?" I ask.

"Hmm… well judging on what I learnt on our last date, your favourite Broadway song is something from 'Funny Girl'. So let's go with non."

"You have impressive memory, our date at BreadStix was _weeks_ ago, I thought you'd forgotten about me." I wink. "I'd have to say 'Darling' by Max Schneider. It's such a romantic song and always leaves me smiling."

"I could never forget a face like yours." She smirks, returning my wink. "I can't say I've heard that one but I'll definitely check it out."

We keep sharing our favourite things as we devour our waffles until we both lean back in our seats, full up. I notice she has a dollop of whipped cream on her plate so reach forward, swipe it up with one finger and smear it over her lips.

"What was that for?!" She asks, not moving to remove the cream.

"Honestly, I just wanted a reason to kiss you." I blush.

Without replying she leans over the table, I meet her halfway and kiss her deeply, licking up the whipped cream. We pull apart but remain nose to nose.

"I feel like there's something between us." She jokes, knocking on the table for emphasis.

"Plus we're in public." I point out, glancing round at all the people staring at us, many of them with disgusted looks on their faces. "I think this is a rather _old-fashioned_ town." I add with a whisper.

Quinn groans and sits back down. I go to the counter to pay the bill before walking back to the table.

"Ready to go?" I ask Quinn.

"Yep."

As she stands I notice her look round at all the people still watching us.

"Thanks for paying _babe_." She states loudly before pulling me in for a brief kiss.

I hear mutters of "inappropriate" and "not what the Lord intended" from the other customers and can't help but think of little Harvey who was a lot more accepting than grown-ups who should know better.

As we walk towards the door Quinn slips her hand into my back pocket. By the door there's a table with two elderly couples sat drinking tea and they give us disapproving looks.

"It's called passion. Look it up." Quinn spits before exiting behind me and slamming the door against its hinges.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Rachel's POV**

Quinn automatically drives us straight back to her house without even asking me.

"Will you come cuddle with me? It's been a long day." She asks as she opens her front door.

"Of course." I respond, running my fingers along her cheek and through her hair.

As she leads me into her room and curls up on top of her covers, I let my hair out of the now messy bun and climb onto the bed behind her, pulling her hips into my stomach. After a few minutes I hear her breath slow, signifying she's fallen asleep so let myself nap too.

* * *

The next thing I know, Quinn's lips are on mine and she's kissing me awake.

I stretch lazily. "What time is it?"

"Almost 6." Quinn giggles. "You looked so cute sleeping but I was starting to get hungry and thought I should ask if you want anything."

"Yes please, whatever you're having." I yawn, sitting up. "Can I borrow some clothes? This dress is starting to get uncomfortable."

"Cup noodles and toast it is then. Sure, help yourself." She responds, kissing me on the forehead and pointing towards her dresser.

I shrug my dress off, before folding it neatly, then grab a pair of jogging bottoms, a t-shirt and Quinn's letterman jacket.

I wander downstairs into the kitchen to find Quinn staring at a pot on the stove.

"You know, a watched pot never boils." I laugh. "Also that's a lot faster in the kettle."

"Right, kettle, yeah."

"Everything okay?" I ask as she transfers the water and boils the kettle.

"Yeah, sorry. Mum just called saying she's staying with Frannie tonight."

For the first time since I came down she looks up at me and freezes.

"Hope you don't mind me borrowing this." I say, gesturing towards the jacket.

"No, no I don't mind. At all." She stammers. "I've heard about girls borrowing letterman jackets but never thought it'd look that _hot_."

I blush. "Didn't you have to give it back with your uniform?"

"Didn't ask." She slowly comes closer, ignoring the fact that the kettle has boiled, until she's pressed up against me.

She lifts me up onto the counter and kisses me, forcing her tongue into my mouth causing me to release an involuntary moan.

"I thought you were hungry." I tease as she begins sucking on my neck.

"Do you want me to stop?" She smirks, looking up at me with her eyebrow raised.

"Hell no."

"That's what I thought."

She runs her hands up my thigh and I squirm on the counter.

"Lift your hips up." She demands.

I put my weight onto my hands and oblige.

As she whips her own joggers off me she pauses. "Were you not wearing underwear again?"

I grin cheekily. "I took them off with my dress."

"Wait." The thought suddenly dawns on her. "You were going commando, in my joggers?"

I just wink in response and she growls before leaning down and kissing my inner thighs.

She stands up and reaches over to put bread in the toaster before pushing it down.

"I'm going to make you cum as many times as possible before the toast pops." She smirks before returning to her position between my legs.

With her tongue and fingers working together perfectly, I manage to climax 4 times until *POP* the toast jumps out of the machine.

I groan as Quinn pulls away but jump of the counter, quickly wipe it down and pull up the jogging bottoms regardless.

Quinn pulls two cup noodle packets out of the cupboard, making the vegetable one for me and the chicken one for herself, before handing me the cup and a plate with toast on. She leads us into the lounge and turns the tv on.

* * *

"Quinn…" I say, my voice barely audible above the TV.

As she looks over at me she must see the concern in my eyes as she turns off the television and pulls me onto her lap.

"What's wrong?" She asks softly.

"I… I hate the fact that Lily was the one who comforted you in Frannie's kitchen. I felt… useless." I confess, my eyes looking down at my hands.

She gently lifts my chin until I see her hazel eyes staring into mine. "Rachel, I honestly didn't realise it was Lily. The only thing I was aware of was the fact you were in the room, I don't care that you weren't holding me, you still were the one to calm me down. I'm not sure how but it helped knowing you were close by in case I needed you."

The only response I can manage is a smile.

"Rach…" She continues and I somehow know what's about to happen.

My brain tunes out as I watch the blonde talking but I only hear parts of her speech.

"… feeling it for a while … no pressure on you …"

"Quinn." I manage to say.

"… need to say it …"

"Quinn." I say again.

"… nothing will change …"

"QUINN!" I practically scream, grabbing her cheeks and pushing them together so she has to stop talking.

"… mmph, wha…" She mumbles through her smushed lips.

I take a deep breath, slowly releasing her face as I say the four words. "I love you too."

Her eyes immediately fill with tears of joy. "Really?"

"Yes Quinn."

She pulls my face down to hers and kisses me with so much passion that it's the best kiss we've ever shared and I can't help but think it's because it's between two people who have finally admitted their love for each other.

"I love you Rachel." She finally voices, resting her forehead against mine. "I can't believe after all that you got to say it first."

"Maybe you should've skipped the speech." I tease.

She tickles me in retaliation, causing me to collapse on the couch next to her and starting a tickle war which ends with both of us lying on the floor exhausted.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I think I should point out that (*SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 OF GLEE IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET* – if you haven't, you should) as Rachel and Finn don't get engaged in this timeline, Quinn will never have been in a car accident and therefore isn't in a wheelchair (this is really only relevant in the conversation about Prom).**

 **A/N2: I'm just going to apologise in advance as I haven't made a start on Chapter 14 so the chances of it being uploaded on time next week are very slim as it's the last 2 weeks of term so I have a lot of coursework due in for uni. However, I should be uploading a chapter to Unintentional Happiness (my other story) on Sunday if you read that too. Also I'm sorry for the abrupt ending.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 – Quinn's POV**

I'm lying on the floor with Rachel sat on my lap after our tickle fight and it takes me a while to realise that she's grinding against my thigh.

Both our skirts have ridden up so her soaking panties are in direct contact with my skin.

"Rach wha…" I start.

"Shh."

She continues to grind, gradually picking up speed and the look on her face turns me on instantly. It's not long until I feel her shudder on top of me and I know that she's just orgasmed.

"Feel better now?" I tease.

"Mhmm." She responds, still coming down. As she looks down at me I see her pupils are blown with arousal.

"Shit babe you've got me all hot now." I complain.

"Sorry." She blushes. "I just got really horny all of a sudden."

"Don't apologise." I laugh. "Just help me out?"

"Oh right yeah." Rachel says before finally taking the hint and burying her face between my legs.

* * *

Tuesday after Glee, I'm watching Rachel practise her scales when a poster on the wall suddenly catches my attention.

"Rach." I say. "Come here."

She finishes her scale before walking over and sitting on my lap, immediately putting her head down to kiss me.

"As nice as this is…" I say, pulling away from the kiss after a few moments. "I actually had something to ask you."

"Mmm, sorry, what is it?" Rachel moans, still planting kisses all over my face and neck.

"Rach." I repeat. "Will you be my prom queen?"

At the sound of my words Rachel freezes before pulling her head back to look me in the eyes.

"What did you just say?"

"I think you heard me just fine." I tease.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure that I want you to be my queen? Of course, if San and Britt can do it, why can't we?" I ask, nodding towards the poster on the wall.

She eyes me suspiciously. "Is this just to compete with them?"

"No, this is because I love you and I think we could win, I mean we'd get the majority of Glee club's votes."

"You'd be happy being a king?"

"As long as you're by my side." I smile.

"Then yes, I'd love to be your queen." She states, returning my smile.

"Okay now you can kiss me." I smirk.

* * *

I'm stood by my locker at lunch on Friday when I turn around to find Santana behind me, holding a slushie.

"Do it." I say. "Coach obviously put you up to this so do it."

I see the conflicted look in her eyes until finally she lifts up the cup and I close my eyes in anticipation.

Nothing happens.

I slowly open my eyes to find Santana covered in red slush and the empty cup in her hand.

"What did you do?" I ask, shocked.

"I did what needed to be done." She states bluntly. "Look Q, I'm sorry for what I did. Britt misses you. I miss you."

She turns to walk away but I pull her into a hug. "I missed you too San."

As I step back I realise that my white t-shirt is now stained with red food colouring.

"Oops." Santana chuckles.

"I don't even care." I laugh back.

I walk into the cafeteria while Santana goes to the bathroom to clean up.

"What happened?!" Rachel exclaims as soon as she sees me.

"Santana and I made up." I answer vaguely. "Oh and we're going on a double date with her and Brittany tomorrow."

* * *

I pick Rachel up for our double date at 1pm. I get out of my car and knock on her door.

LeRoy opens it. "Hello Quinn."

"Hello Sir, is Rachel ready?" I ask politely.

"She'll be down in a minute, please come in."

I smile and walk into the Berry household, waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

As soon as I hear footsteps I look up to see Rachel walking down towards me. My breath catches at the sight of her. She's wearing jean shorts and a loose check shirt, buttoned from the middle down to show her tight black tank top underneath. Her hair is fixed so it flows over one shoulder.

"I swear one day you're going to kill me." I comment. "You seem to get more beautiful every time I see you."

When she reaches the hallway I kiss her on the cheek and wipe my hands nervously on my ripped jeans.

"Ready to go?" She smiles at me as she hugs LeRoy goodbye.

I nod and follow her out to my car.

As I pull into BreadStix car park I easily spot Santana's car and park next to it.

I lead Rachel into the restaurant, with her hand in mine and notice my friends sitting in a booth in the corner.

"Hey Q, dwarf." Santana greets us.

"Santana don't call her that." I warn.

"Fine… Sup Berry."

"San…"

"It's fine Quinn, I'm used to it." Rachel interrupts.

I let Rachel into the booth so she's sat opposite Brittany before sliding in next to her, ending up opposite Santana.

"I heard you're running for prom king and queen." Santana mentions casually.

"Yep." I respond, clutching Rachel's hand under the table.

"Interesting…"

"San." Brittany interrupts. "This is supposed to be a make-up lunch."

"Right sorry." Santana responds, smiling at her girlfriend. "How's things in Glee club?"

"We're busy prepping for Nationals obviously. You know you can always come back." Rachel answers.

I make brief eye contact with Santana and can tell that she misses singing.

"Look S, I miss cheerleading but Glee is so much more rewarding, being surrounded by people who actually care about you." I try.

"Yeah I miss it, but I don't know if I'm ready to lose my status as head bitch just yet." She replies, looking back down at her menu.

"What about you Brittany?" Rachel asks.

"I love both equally so whatever San chooses, I'm happy with."

"Great, even more pressure." Santana mumbles, but I'm pretty sure I'm the only one to hear her.

* * *

The rest of lunch passes without a hitch and Santana and I split the cost between us before I drive Rachel home again.

"Would you like to come in and watch a movie or something?" She asks as I pull up opposite her house.

"Of course." I smile, kissing her briefly as I didn't know how many kisses I'd be able to give her with her dads around.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I want to thank 'auntdedra' for her helpful ideas, some of which I have used in this chapter. If any other reader has anything they want to see in future chapters then feel free to review or PM me, I will take every idea into consideration.**

 **A/N2: Also yes I'm very aware that this is a week late but I only had the first paragraph last Thursday when I was supposed to upload it so thought you'd prefer to wait for a whole chapter and I'm sorry for how bad it is, I had trouble getting in the right frame of mind for it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 – Quinn's POV**

I never realised how boring shopping for Prom dresses would be. Rachel is loving it but I'm sat here like the classic husband in a store, except the fact that we aren't married and I'm female.

"Oh babe isn't this just the cutest dress?" Rachel squeals, running up to me with a bright pink dress.

I wince slightly. "Rach, you know how I feel about pink."

She pouts.

"Sorry babe, but you know I'm wearing red and we'd just clash." I say, knowing that she hates clashing colours.

"Ugh fine, I'll see if they have a different colour."

2 long hours later we're finally buying our dresses.

"1 week till Prom!" Rachel squeals as we exit the store. "As well as 1 week until you're my king."

I smile at her. "Well you're my queen no matter what happens."

"So cheesy babe."

"Yeah but you love it." I say, nipping at her jawbone as I help her into my car.

"I love you." She smiles and pulls me down for a kiss.

"I love you too."

* * *

We sit with Santana and Brittany the following Monday, Rachel and Britt are having a long conversation about Cats (the musical vs the animal) while Santana and I share a smile at their developing friendship.

"My fathers and I are having a games night tonight and I would love it if the three of you would come." Rachel states at the end of lunch.

"I'll be there." I respond, kissing her on the cheek and after some persuasion, Santana and Brittany decide to come too.

"Great, I'll see you all at six."

"Don't be late." I hiss at Santana without Rachel hearing.

* * *

I arrive at Rachel's at half 5 to help her set anything up but they're pretty much ready when I get there.

"Hello Quinn, nice to see you again, when Rachel told me she'd invited some people I hoped you'd be one of them." Hiram smiles as he pulls me into a hug.

"Do you really think Rachel would host anything without me?" I laugh in response.

"Oh yes we heard about your little… gathering the other weekend." LeRoy says, unimpressed.

I feel myself blush and Rachel glances at me apologetically.

Half an hour later the cheerleaders arrive on time and I smile at Santana gratefully.

"First up, charades!" Hiram announces excitedly.

"Shall we pair up in couples?" Rachel asks.

"No actually I was thinking of mixing it up a bit." Her father responds, writing three names on pieces of paper and folding them up. "One member of each couple is on one piece of paper, the other member of the couple will then pick one of the names."

"Whose names are on there?" Brittany asks excitedly.

"I've got Rachel, Santana and LeRoy." He answers. "So Brittany, would you like to pick first?"

Brittany chooses the piece of paper with Rachel's name on it and I release a breath of frustration.

Hiram decides to pick next and shows us the name Santana written on the slip. LeRoy and I make eye contact, both immediately realising what that meant.

We all move seats to sit next to our new partners, meaning I'm perched awkwardly on the sofa next to LeRoy.

Rachel and Brittany go first, with Rachel easily guessing that Britt is acting out 'Chicken Run'.

Next it's my go, so I reach into the bowl and pull out 'The Family'. I think about the best way to approach this before standing up and nodding at Hiram to start the timer.

After demonstrating that it's a film with two words, I act out that I'm starting with the first word before holding my hands in a 'T' shape.

"The." LeRoy says.

I nod then move onto the second word before pointing to the two men and then Rachel.

"Er, dads, daughter, child, parents, family!" LeRoy guesses. "The Family!"

A few rounds later, LeRoy and I are tied with Rachel and Brittany on 4 points each, with Hiram and Santana only having 1 point.

After Brittany fails to guess what Rachel is acting out, it's our turn again.

"Okay guys, you just need this one to win." Hiram announces.

LeRoy pulls a slip of paper out of the bowl and smiles slightly. He stands up and acts out that it's a song with 5 words, he then indicates that he's going to do the whole song, rather than word by word, and simply points to Rachel.

"Don't Rain On My Parade!" I exclaim excitedly, laughing at the pout on Rachel's face.

"Yes!" LeRoy declares, then to my surprise he high-fives me.

"You must've cheated there's no way I'd have got that." Santana bitches.

"You're just a sore loser San, it was a great clue." I say, earning a rare smile from LeRoy.

Santana just huffs and pulls Brittany onto her lap as Rachel comes over and sits on mine.

"Well done baby." She smiles, kissing my cheek softly.

"It seems like we'll be playing in couples for the next game." Hiram laughs. "Speaking of which, it's going to be Articulate."

I squeal unintentionally. "Sorry, I just love that game."

* * *

Halfway through the game, when we're already so far ahead of the other couples, Rachel wanders upstairs to use the bathroom and a few moments later I follow her, trying to ignore the looks her fathers were giving me.

I stand in her room, waiting for her to come out of her ensuite and when she does, she doesn't notice me so I come up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist, planting a small kiss on the back of her neck.

"Hmm, hello cutie." She hums softly.

I don't respond and when she tries to step away I just hold her tighter.

"Am I going to have to start calling you a koala bear?" Rachel laughs.

"I love you Rachel." I whisper.

"Yes I love you too Quinn, can we go back downstairs now?"

"You can try." I tease.

As she takes a step forwards I copy her movements, meaning we're moving forward together. When we reach the staircase she stops.

"Okay you really have to let go now this is dangerous."

I simply just move back slightly and scoop her up into my arms.

"Quinn!" She squeals.

After carefully carrying her down the stairs I put her down and resume my position as her koala, causing her to giggle.

We eventually reach the living room and I sit back on the couch, pulling Rachel with me.

"Why are you so cuddly?" Rachel whispers to me as Santana tries to get Brittany to guess the word 'celery'.

I shrug in response, laughing as the blonde lists off all the vegetables she knows. I know that I'm cuddly because I want to show Rachel's dads how in love with their daughter I am but I didn't want to admit that to her.

Rachel and I easily win the game of Articulate then we all simultaneously decide that we're hungry so LeRoy orders pizzas and a vegan pasta for Rachel, refusing to take any money from Santana or me.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Santana and Brittany have gone home and Rachel and I decide to go for a walk.

We end up in the park which, at gone 9pm on a Monday, is pretty empty.

"That was fun." I smile at Rachel as we collapse onto a grass hill.

"Yeah, it usually is but I definitely enjoyed it more tonight."

"How often do you have them?" I ask, linking our hands together.

"About once a fortnight, but is talking about a games night really what you want to be doing right now?" She smirks.

I blush. "Now that you mention it."

I pull her onto my lap and she instantly lowers her head to connect our lips. As I relax into the kiss she runs her hands up and down my sides, making me shiver.

She pulls away from me and I pout until she pushes me down onto my back and starts kissing my neck. I tilt my head up to give her better access and rest my hands on her hips.

When I'm sufficiently worked up I slip my hands under the hem of Rachel's shorts to squeeze her butt, causing her to sit upright again.

"Quinn Fabray! We are in public!" She giggles, knowing full well how turned on I am.

I raise one eyebrow and watch the expression on her face change from teasing to lust.

"I don't care." I mumble, pulling her back down by the back of her neck.

She moans as our lips meet once more, immediately attempting to shove her tongue into my mouth but I deny her access for a few moments until I can't wait any longer.

Suddenly we hear someone shout an inappropriate comment and Rachel rolls off me, embarrassed.

I sit up and roll my eyes as I recognise the intruder. "What's wrong Puckerman, jealous?"

"Pfft no, the Puckasaurus can get any girl, he doesn't need you." He grumbles but I can tell he's lying, apparently Rachel was right and he does like me.

I'm about to respond when he storms off so instead I stand up and help Rachel to her feet.

"May I walk you home?" I offer.

"That's sweet of you but I know that it's easier for you to just go straight back to yours from here, I'll be fine and promise to text you when I get home." She smiles.

Just like with Puck, she's walked away before I get a chance to say anything.

I follow her for a few steps when she senses my presence and turns on her heels.

"What did I just say?"

"I heard you, I was just wondering what happened to my goodbye kiss." I smirk.

She doesn't move but I see a smile creep onto her lips so I move towards her and kiss her before turning and heading home.

When I get home I check my phone and see a text from Rachel, saying that she's back safely and she loves me. I smile and respond with more or less the same message before climbing the stairs and flopping onto my bed, falling asleep within a minute, still in my day to day clothes.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I am reuploading this chapter in its entirety so if you've already read it when I uploaded part 1 in April then you may wish to scroll through till you reach the new stuff (after the first line break). I will hopefully now be uploading weekly as my exams are over but I'm struggling with where to go with this story so if anyone has any suggestions they will be greatly appreciated.**

 **A/N2: Sorry it's pretty short, I could've continued on from the end but I would rather the next scene be in Quinn's POV and didn't want to switch mid-chapter, hopefully I'll be uploading that section next week (probably Thursday if it's ready)**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 – Rachel's POV**

One word. Prom.

I'm so excited I can hardly contain myself, for one I get to spend a romantic evening with Quinn, but also I get to celebrate with my friends, and potentially win Prom Queen but I'm not getting my hopes up. I know that Quinn is popular, less so now she's not a Cheerio anymore but I am very aware of the status I hold at school, or lack of.

I stand staring at myself in my full-length mirror, straightening my black dress, it's not quite as pretty as the pink one I found but I know Quinn hates the colour and she chose a red dress on purpose.

I hear the doorbell ring and I can't stop my grin. I wait a few minutes, making my dads open the door.

"Rachel! Your date's here!" Dad H shouts up the stairs, unable to hide his excitement.

After taking a deep breath, I leave my room.

Quinn's eyes light up when she sees me and I'm pretty sure my eyes do the same, she looks absolutely stunning.

"You look beautiful." She smiles after leaning forward and kissing my cheek before I even reach the bottom of the stairs.

She leads me out to the limousine we rented for the evening before we head off to pick up Santana and Brittany.

Santana is wearing a deep orange dress while Brittany is in a short lime green dress.

Britt immediately hugs me when she climbs carefully into the limo whereas Santana barely glances in my direction.

"I love your dresses!" Brittany squeals.

"Thanks." Quinn giggles. "You two look good too."

* * *

As we walk into the school hall, hundreds of eyes immediately fall on us. I still haven't gotten used to all the looks I get while walking around with the unholy trinity, they have so much power it's almost intimidating. Though at the same time I am grateful for their status as it certainly reduced all the bullying Quinn and I would've received otherwise, I wouldn't be able to handle everything Kurt went through.

"Rach?"

My thoughts are interrupted by Quinn and it's at that moment that I realise I've stopped walking.

"Hmm?" I respond.

"You okay babe? You zoned out." Quinn asks, placing a hand on my forearm.

"Yeah, sorry, just got lost in my thoughts." I smile.

"Alright."

As she turns to walk away I stop her.

"Wait Quinn."

"Yeah?"

I reach up and pull her lips to mine.

"I love you." I whisper as she pulls away smiling.

"I love you too."

* * *

Half an hour later I decide to sit at one of the tables with a glass of punch, which I'm pretty certain Puck has spiked but I'm too happy to care.

I'm sat watching my girlfriend dance with Santana and Brittany when my view is blocked by a tall person's stomach.

I look up. "What do you want Finn?"

"Just came over to see if you wanted to, um, dance? With me? You looked pretty lonely."

"Well if you had in fact have been watching me you would've seen that I've just stopped dancing with Quinn so I'm good thanks. I just want to sit here and relax for a bit."

Unfortunately he took that as an invitation to sit with me so flopped down into the chair next to me, causing me to release a sigh.

I look up and see Quinn watching us so send her a small smile to let her know I'm okay. She mouths 'I love you' to me, well it was either that or 'colourful' but I was hoping it was the first one.

"So, um, how have you been?" Finn asks after a few moments in awkward silence.

"Good, happy." I say, wanting him to catch the hint.

He didn't.

"Look Rach. I know you're with Quinn and everything but I want to be with you."

I look at the boy in the eyes for the first time tonight and can tell what I'm about to say is going to hurt him.

"I'm sorry Finn, I love her…"

I had more to say but he stands up so abruptly at the sound of my words that the chair he was sat on falls over.

He marches over to Quinn and I panic, until I see him offer her his hand to shake.

After a brief conversation and handshake he walks away, quickly glancing over his shoulder at me before exiting the gym.

I rush over to Quinn.

"What did he say?"

"He told me congratulations and you're all mine, which let's face it, you were anyway."

I can't stop the smile that spreads across my lips, I later find out that wasn't all he said but more on that later. Right now all I want to do is make out with my girlfriend so I grab her hand and pull her out of the room.

We end up sprawled across the seats in the limo, I don't know where the driver is but the screen is up so he wouldn't notice anyway.

Quinn is panting below me as I kiss down her neck, thanking her for wearing a low-cut dress.

"Rach… I need…"

"Need what?"

She stares at me, her hazel eyes burning with lust.

"Release." She husks.

I gulp. "Um okay I have an idea."

I carefully bunch our dresses up around our waists before placing my left thigh between her legs whilst straddling her left thigh too.

We then start grinding up against each other, our movements becoming faster and sloppier as we become more desperate.

Quinn is the first to go over the edge and I follow soon after, collapsing on top of her.

As we catch our breaths we hear the limo door open and both slowly look up to find a smirking Santana Lopez. So we immediately both start moving to get up and pull our dresses down, I glance at Quinn and her cheeks are as red as mine feel.

"Go Q, didn't know you were getting any." Santana comments, holding up her hand for Quinn to high-five, which she reluctantly does. "And Berry, here I was thinking you'd be a prude, or at least on the bottom."

"Shut up Santana." I grumble.

"Whatever, we're going to Puck's afterparty now if you two can keep your hands off each other for the five-minute ride over." She states as she climbs into the limo followed by Brittany.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I know I said I'd go back to uploading on Thursdays but having taken such a long break I'm finding it difficult to get back into a strict writing schedule so for now I'll be uploading chapters of this and my other story (Unintentional Happiness) whenever they're ready.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16 – Quinn's POV**

The ride over to Puck's was awkward to say the least.

Rachel was silent from embarrassment, Santana was smirking still and Brittany, well Brittany was giving us tips.

"… and then if you curl your fingers just right…"

"BRITT!" I finally interrupt. "We're fine thanks, we don't need your… sex advice."

The blonde just pouts and curls into Santana's side.

"Nice going Q."

"I'm sorry San but it was getting way too graphic." I point out, before turning to my girlfriend. "You okay baby?"

She just continues to stare into space so I lightly graze my fingers over the back of her hand causing her to jump slightly before turning her head to look back at me.

"Rach?" I prompt.

"I'm okay, mortified but okay."

The rest of the journey was in complete silence.

* * *

"Welcome Chicas." Puck exclaims as we walk through his front door. "Drinks are in the kitchen, most of the people are in the lounge or garden, and my Mum is in Canada."

My fellow cheerleaders immediately head for the kitchen but I lead Rachel into the lounge.

"You don't want a drink?" She asks.

"No." I respond. "I know you promised your dads you wouldn't drink and I can already smell the alcohol on your breath from the spiked punch so I need to stay sober to keep you that way too."

Rachel giggles. "You love me."

I kiss her forehead. "Correct."

A few moments later Puck calls everyone to gather in the garden so we follow everyone out.

"We're going to play a little game." Puck announces. "I need you to all pair up, no couples."

I notice Finn's eyes flick in our direction while also hearing Santana shout that she has dibs on being my partner.

"Come on." I whisper in Rachel's ear. "You can be with Britt."

Once we're standing in our pairs, Puck starts explaining the rules. It's basically a treasure hunt but with dares involved. Each team has 5 minutes to find the item Puck tells us to find, with each one having a different thing. The first 3 teams back to the garden with their item are immune from the dare and any teams who take longer than the allotted time, are eliminated.

Santana and I do well, coming first and third in the first two rounds. Rachel and Brittany come second then sixth, meaning they have to do the second dare. This one involves one team member doing a handstand whilst the other undresses them to their underwear (most of Puck's dares involve nudity).

The four of us had all changed out of our dresses in the limo, which was very awkward as Santana kept making comments. Rachel was now wearing a knee length skirt and a blue blouse whilst Brittany was wearing shorts and a button-up shirt, so they decided that Brittany would be the one getting undressed. Of course it helps that she does handstands on a daily basis.

As much as I'd like to say I hated the sight of my girlfriend undressing another woman, it was actually quite a turn on, and by the look on Santana's face, she thought so too. In fact as soon as our girls had completed the dare, Santana grabbed Brittany and dragged her into the nearest bathroom.

I took a slightly more PG route and settled for just kissing Rachel. As I pulled away I couldn't help but notice Finn watching us and my mind flashed back to him standing in front of me in the gym a couple hours ago.

"Okay, round three." Puck announces, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Wait." I say, sticking my hand in the air. "I've lost my partner."

"Keep your wig on Q, I'm right here." Santana quips from behind me.

I take note of her smeared lipstick and wonky clothes before smirking at her as Brittany grabs her own clothes from where Rachel left them on the grass.

* * *

Brittany and Rachel get eliminated in the 7th round when they couldn't find any chilli powder, whereas Santana and I make it into the 10th and final round where we face off against Mike and Sam.

"Are you sure it's going to be in here?" I ask again, as we rummage around the main bathroom.

"Where else is he going to keep a Batman toothbrush?" Santana practically yells at me, she hates to lose.

Luckily for her I suddenly remember that I've seen that toothbrush before so rush out of the room, leaving behind my very confused best friend.

Five minutes later the two of us are stood on a makeshift podium at the bottom of Puck's garden, watching Mike and Sam complete their 100 push-ups shirtless. I'm not sure why Puck made them do it shirtless but I'm guessing he made up the dare before he thought about the fact it could be two guys doing it.

"How did you know where it was?" Santana whispers to me.

"The day we slept together, he showed me his collectables first, he has a whole shelf in his bedroom."

"What a nerd, who shows someone their 'collectables' before sleeping with them?" She laughs.

"He never showed you?" I ask, turning to face her.

"No? Why would he?"

"I think the question should be why _did_ he show _me_?"

I take my eyes off the Latina and find Puck in the crowd, only to see that his gaze was already on me.

* * *

"You didn't tell her did you?"

I turn at the sound of the voice, then scowl as I find Finn behind me.

"What?"

"Rachel. You didn't tell her what I said." He explains.

"Not that it's any of your business but no I didn't tell her."

"Why not?"

I sigh. "I had no need to. She for some reason likes you as a person and looked so happy when she thought we'd made up so I didn't want to hurt her."

Finn chuckles. "Right, and you think lying to her is the best way not to hurt her? Did you learn nothing from my reaction to finding out about you and Puck?"

I open my mouth to respond but no words come out, for once he has a point.

* * *

The next morning I wake up in Rachel's arms, she's gently running her fingers up and down my neck so I know she's awake.

"You're not all mine." I blurt out.

"Excuse me?"

I sit up and shake my head clear before trying again. "Finn didn't give in and say you were all mine."

"You… lied?"

"Not intentionally, but you really wanted us to get along I couldn't stop myself."

"What did he actually say?" She asks and by her tone I could tell she was trying so hard not to lose her temper.

"That he would be standing by, waiting for me to mess things up like he knew I would." I confess.

"Well looks like he was right."

Rachel gets up abruptly and storms out of her room.

"Rach! Rachel please wait."

I chase her out into the hall.

"Baby, look I'm sorry I lied but I'm coming clean now, surely that counts for something." I beg once I catch up to her.

She turns to face me and just stares into my eyes for a while before sighing.

"You're right, I'm still not happy about it but thank you for telling me."

"I'll make it up to you." I wink.

"Hmm… you better."

"Please don't." I hear a voice say and it's then I realise we're standing outside Rachel's dads' bedroom.

"Sorry Sir." I chuckle as I start dragging Rachel back into her room.

Once I get her behind a closed door I starting kissing her neck.

"Quinn wait."

I groan.

"Is there anything else?" She asks.

"What do you mean?" I respond, pulling my head back away from her neck.

"That you want to tell me."

I sigh and lead her over to her bed, sitting on the edge of it.

"I think Puck likes me."

Rachel giggles. "Yeah we've discussed this, you accepted it last time, at my party."

"I know, I remember, but I never really acknowledged it till yesterday."

"What happened?"

So I tell Rachel about my conversation with Santana, about how he'd shown me his most prized possessions, before he even knew for certain that I'd sleep with him. I can tell she doesn't like me talking about being with a guy but it was a crucial part of the story.

"Quinn think about it. You won his stupid search and find game, not because you were the fastest team running around, but because he gave you items he knew you could find."

"You think he rigged it?"

"I do, and I'm not sure what I think about the fact you didn't even notice."

"My head was just in the game." I laugh.

"Hmm seems that way, and it seems like it's not in the game right now."

"What?"

Rachel smirks. "You've got a beautiful girl in bed and you're just going to sit next to her?"

"Beautiful huh?"

"Your words not mine."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry! I'm terrible at updating I know! But those of you who read my other fic will know that I went on holiday recently but I'm back now and am going to force myself to write more because I do really enjoy it and I don't actually have an excuse not to. I made sure I updated this before Unintentional Happiness though as it's been a longer break for this fic.**

 **A/N2: I started writing this chapter then realised that I completely forgot about Nationals so I'm just going to skip over it for now and say it basically went how it did in series 3, sorry.**

 **A/N3: Big news! This is actually going to be the last chapter of this story (which is why it's incredibly short because I couldn't go any further) but fear not, there will be a sequel soon! I haven't decided what to call it yet so you'll just have to keep an eye out for it but it may be something as boring as You're Still All I Need. When I first started this I imagined I'd stop the main story after they graduated and just do a few more chapters about key moments in their lives but now I want to do a proper fic based on the next stage of their lives and how they cope (or don't cope ;) ) with the separation. So sorry it's suddenly the end but I promise I'll make it up to you with the sequel.**

 **A/N4: I know this is a long authors note but I also wanted to say please review this fic as a whole now it's over, I'll happily accept any criticism about what I could do better, or anything you'd like to see in the sequel. Thanks for reading and I hope you check out my other stories too! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 – Quinn's POV**

I shut my locker and jump as I find Rachel silently standing next to me, glancing down.

"Gees! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?! What…" I trail off as I look down at what is holding her attention. "Is that?"

"My NYADA letter." She finishes for me, finally tearing her eyes away from it to look at me.

"Have you opened it?"

It was a stupid question really, I knew she was scared about opening it and wouldn't do it without me there, just in case.

"No." Rachel responds in a small voice. "After everything that's happened, with me choking at the auditions and having to basically stalk Madame Tibideaux I was too worried. Though she did actually show up at Nationals, and we did win I just…"

"Babe." I interrupt. "Open it, I'm here whatever happens."

She takes a deep breath before speaking. "Not here."

I nod my head and follow her, knowing that we had to do this on her terms.

* * *

We eventually end up in the auditorium, having stopped off at her locker, the choir room and the bleachers. I knew they were all special places to her, the bleachers because we once very hot make out session under them, but I should've anticipated that we'd end up here.

"Okay this is the place." Rachel announces, standing slap-bang in the middle of the stage.

"I love you." I quickly say as she tears the letter open and starts reading.

I genuinely stop breathing until she looks at me, a smile pulling at her lips.

"I got in!" She exclaims.

I've closed the gap between us before she even finishes saying the words and wrap my arms around her waist to pick her up and spin her round.

"Quinn!" She squeals.

I chuckle, putting her down and immediately kiss her.

"I'm so proud of you." I grin. "My girlfriend is going to New York!"

"Well _my_ girlfriend is going to Yale."

"Which is exactly 81 miles away from you." I say, settling any nerves she may have instantly with more kisses, all over her face.

* * *

The Glee club meets up for the final time after school that day and I can't help feeling a little sad. I started off joining the club just to keep Rachel away from Finn, not realising that I wanted that not to remain close to him, but because I wanted to be close to her.

I smile at her now, standing in front of us all telling everyone her news but I can't concentrate on her words, all I can focus on is how different it's going to be from now on. Sure we'll have the whole summer together but then what? How will we make this work? It has to work, because I love her, and I never want to lose her. Though now I think about it, I guess that should be enough. Distance means nothing when it's the right person, though just because she's the right person for me, does that mean I'm the one for her?

"Q?"

Santana's voice pulls me out of my panic attack.

"Are you okay? You're sweating."

"I'm fine." I say, my eyes refocusing on Rachel.

"You know, I'm thinking of heading to New York, if you want me to keep an eye on her."

I smirk. "How long have you been able to read my mind?"

"Longer than you'd think. I knew you'd end up with the dwarf."

I roll my eyes, turning to face her. "Then why insist on calling her that?"

"Coz she's a midget." Santana shrugs.

"Well as long as you're nice to her, I'd appreciate the help thanks."

"I know we haven't always agreed on everything and we had that massive fight but I do love you Q, as a friend obviously, and if the dwa… if _Rachel_ means that much to you, she must be special."

"She is." I smile. "She really is."

"Wow okay don't say you love me too then, that's cool, forget I ever said anything."

"I love you too San." I giggle.

"Gay." She mutters under her breath with a smirk.

"Why do I even bother?" I sigh jokingly.

"Coz I'm awesome? Coz you love me?"

"Something like that yeah."

* * *

"Hey." Rachel greets me after everyone else has left.

"I can't believe it's all over." I mutter, glancing at her as she takes a seat on the floor next to me. "We've graduated Rachel, we won Nationals, got into our dream schools. Where did the time go? Seems like only yesterday that I was telling Finn I was pregnant and throwing slushies in people's faces."

"I know, but aren't you excited for the next chapter of our lives?"

"A little terrified really." I admit.

"Why?"

I shift myself so I'm facing Rachel properly.

"We're going to be so far away from each other, how am I going to cope not seeing you every day?"

"Well we can video chat, and we'll see each other on weekends, providing we both get jobs over the summer."

"Hmm." I hum, not sure of what else to say.

"Are you worried I might stray?"

"Honestly? A little."

"Why?" Rachel asks again.

I sigh. "You're going to be surrounded by people just like you; amazing, talented, driven…"

"Quinn… I love _you._ "

"I know, and I love you too, but I just panic. What if you'd be happier with someone like you? What if you need help with auditions and I can't be there? What if you need ice cream at 2am because of stomach cramps? What if you need…"

Rachel cuts off my rambling by grabbing my chin and kissing me.

"Quinn." She says before kissing me again and then forcing me to meet her eyes. " _You're all I need._ "


End file.
